The Dead Tell No Tales: Prologue
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: What if Naruto had an Aunt from his fathers side? What if said Aunt died before he was born? What if his aunt had a relationship with Kakashi? What if she was alive after all these years? Well here's the story behind the story.Get to Know Yume Namikaze and her somewhat short life, before she rises from the dead and returns to Konoha. Prequel to The Dead Tell No Tales: StoryOfYume
1. Prologue

**The Dead Tell No Tales: Prolouge  
**

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

_**With the war over, the Five Shinobi Nations rejoiced. Many have fallen, but those who have died would be forever remembered. Naruto Uzamaki has won against the masked man who threatened the world and brought back with him his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, back to the light. It has been Three years since then. There have been a few rogues here and there that go against the peace of the Nations, but quickly taken care of, not by killing but by reasoning.**_

_**Since then, many stories of the 4**__**th**__** Ninja War have been carried out. Celebrations of Peace and Freedom ring throughout the lands and happiness galore. Naruto was elected Hokage by Tsunade, who stepped down after the War, saying that 'Old Biddies like her shouldn't be under stress after a war Like that.' She happily presented Konoha with their new Hokage, Naruto Namikaze – As he decided to take on his Fathers name- with his Black and Orange cloak billowing behind him waving to the crowd smiling and wearing his Leaf Headband proudly. He wouldn't have gotten far without his friends and family. Yes, his parents may have passed away after his birth, but they were always with him in his heart. His aunt Yume on the other hand, was behind him 100 percent. But how did this come to pass? Well then, we will start the story off before Naruto was born, and see how Yume Namikaze came to be, and helped Naruto to become to be the Orange Hokage, and for his old Sensei being engaged to his Aunt. **_

* * *

_21 Years Earlier..._

Running through Konoha village was a girl of 14 years old. Her somewhat tamed canary yellow hair was up in a high ponytail leaving her bangs free and hanging in front of her eyes, her side fringes –which were long past her shoulders- flowed loosely in the wind as she jumped from house to house to get to her home estate. _"Kushina is going to kill me." _She thought to herself. Then she grinned wickedly. _"Maybe I could make dinner tonight. I'll make that ramen recipe that Teuchi gave me for her." _She snickered at the though of bribing her soon to be sister in law. She arrived at the home estate of the Namikaze home. Instead of using the door like most people do, she went through an open window and slid down the hallway. The home itself was HUGE. It was larger than the Hyuga compound in the Uptown area. And with 75 acres of forest behind the house, yeah, the Namikazes were loaded. The young girl stopped at a full-length mirror.

She was average height for a Kunoichi like herself; Five feet 4 inches, and weighing in about 107 pounds. She was lean and toned. Being a ninja does that. Her heart shaped face was a bit soft around the edges, which showed signs that she looked a little bit between childish and mature, her sea blue doe eyes held a lot of mischief as she grinned like a fox showing her white pearly teeth. She was a light tannish color, some where on the borderline between pale and tan. She was wearing black ninja shorts (Though you can't see them) and thigh high black leggings. Her open toed ninja shoes were also black. She was wearing a thigh length Royal blue kimono shirt with small intricate red lilies on the hems. Her leaf headband was around her neck like a loose choker. This was her favorite outfit to go on missions in. The sleeves were bell shaped to put her senbon up on her forearms and take out in quick succession. Her kunai pouch was strapped to her left leg and her latest birthday present was strapped to her back: A wakazashi with a deep blue hilt and a silver guard on it. The courtesy of a certain silver haired ninja. She smiled at herself in the mirror and struck a pose. "I am sexy and I know it!" She said to herself as she winked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh run for your lives, it's the pose monster." A light sarcastic voice said. The girl turned around and saw her soon to be sister in law, Kushina Uzamaki. She had long, gorgeous, red hair and her bangs were pinned up with two green berets. She was wearing a casual green tank top dress. Her face was serious, but in her green eyes, she was planning something. This unnerved her. "Hey Sis," she giggled nervously, "What's up?" Kushina took a step foreword and smiled. "Yume, Yume, Yume…do you realize what you are late for?" She said silkily sweet. Yume tried to come up with an excuse. "Okay, I know I was late for the fitting, but hey! Blame Kakashi and Gai! They asked me to watch them do a ridiculous obstacle course! HONEST!" She pleaded that this excuse worked. Kushina shook her head as she laughed a little. "Not gonna fly, datte'bane. You are going with me…to the bridal shop for bridesmaid dresses." She said as she grinned. Yume paled. She and dresses don't get along for some odd reason. Every time she would get in one, about 10 minutes later (if she was lucky 30) it would either have grass stains or rips and tears in them.

Yume couldn't speak but she did the only thing that she thought she could do…and that was running for her life from Kushina Uzamaki. She hightailed it out of the house with her yelling behind her. "Get back here datte'bane!" She shouted. Yume couldn't help but laugh as she headed towards the Hokage's office. Hoping to see her bother.

* * *

Minato Namikaze, also known as The Yellow Flash of Konoha was sitting at his desk finishing some paperwork, his long spiky hair moved at he shook his head. He was wearing his Hokages robe. His deep blue eyes darted across the report; slightly disappointed. He received a report from one of his previous students. Kakashi Hatake. He has just got back from a mission to escort a well -known weapons merchant to the Village Hidden in the Hot Springs. Apparently, Kakashi dubbed the mission as 'boring'. He looked up to his student and studied him.

He was wearing his usual dark blue and grey clothing. His leaf headband covering his right eye and his mask covering the bottom half of his face leaving only his onyx left eye open. He just stared lazily at the wall behind Minato. Minato twitched. Kakashi must have a sense of humor if the report was stating that the weapons merchant wanted a kunoichi instead of a shinobi. It turned out that said merchant, was attacked by girls, due to the fact that he peeped into the hot springs long after Kakashi left him there, and was shown no mercy. Which prompted Kakashi to save his sorry ass from the angry hoards of woman.

"In my defense, he was griping and complained all the way there. And he kept insisting I was a girl…Sensei, I swear if you put me on another C-rank mission like that ever again, I swear I will retire early." Kakashi said in all seriousness. Minato sighed and shook his head. More and more missions were starting to become C and D-rank with a dash of B-ranks here or there. A-ranks have become rare since the war end of the third Shinobi War. But there was one Mission that he will be introducing to Kakashi, his old teammate Rin, and His sister Yume. He looked at the two pictures on his desk; His fiancé in a pale green dress and his sister smiling at the camera as if she was going to play a prank on the cameraman himself. And his Team before the War.

He looked back at Kakashi. "Alright fine, no more escort missions for a while. But I do have another mission for you. Your partners…" he was interrupted by the office door slamming open and closed. The two shinobi looked at the girl that came in. She had a slightly crazy look in her eyes as she frantically looked around. She laid her eyes on Minato. "Quick! Where the best hiding spot available!" She frantically whispered as she popped up next to Minato hiding behind his chair. Minato was confused. "I'll make dinner tonight, if you take Kushina out on a date. Train or something, I don't know, just keep her away from me!" She said as she opened the closet door. There was already an ANBU there. "Find a better hiding spot." She stated as she slammed the closet door.

"The vents seem like a good place." Kakashi said as he pointed a thumb upwards to an open vent. Yume looked up and gave Kakashi a wide smile. "Kakashi, you life-saver you! I could kiss you!" She said as she gave a mighty jump and grabbed the vent and hid up there. "Also, Kakashi, lie for me, I was watching you and Gai race across a ridiculous obstacle course. I owe you what ever it is you want." She said as she cramped herself into the vent and stayed quiet. Not a minute later, was when Kushina knocked the door off its hinges and looked around.

"Where is she? She was supposed to be at the fitting today and she missed out." She said as she opened the closet door finding an ANBU. "Seriously, get a better hiding spot." She said to the ANBU as he gave an exasperated sigh. She closed the door and walked over to her husband to be. "Honey, where is she? She is one of my bridemaids." She said as she grinned menacingly at Minato. Minato slightly cringed at the sweetness of her voice. He loved Kushina, but Yume did say that she would make dinner…so… "I haven't seen her today, Kushina love." She said in his best official voice. "She went that way." Kakashi pointed out to an open window.

"Thank you." She was about to head out, but was stopped by Minato. He was taller than her by about 5 inches so she was petite against his tall frame. "Kushina, forget Yume for the time being. How long has it been since I took time off to go out on a date with you?" He said smiling. Kushina looked at him curiously. "It's been about a few weeks…why, datte'bane?" she asked suspiciously. "How bout I take a bit of time off right now and take you out for a bit, love? We can pop over to the Valley of the End for a while?" He asked. _"Yume, you better hold to your word about dinner." _He secretly thought to himself. Kushina frowned. "But Minato, I have to find Yume! She has to wear the pink ruffled kimono for the wedding." She whined a little. Minato rolled his eyes and picked up his wife and threw her over his shoulder. "You and me, date now. " He smiled and walked out the door with Kushina yelling his ear off.

Kakashi just stared at the whole ordeal and waited till he heard faint sound of punches. He looked up at the vent. "You can come down now." He said lazily. Yume slithered out and landed on her feet. "Thank you! I thought I was going to be a goner." She said as she placed a hand over her heart. Kakashi raise a visible eyebrow. "Pink Ruffles?" He asked curiously. Yume paled. "I will never wear that kimono to the wedding. I don't care of if she paid me to do so, I will not wear something so freakishly pink." She said as she shuddered. "You owe me." He said as his eye crinkled, showing a sign that he was smiling. "Yeah. About that, you can help me go to the market to find food for dinner tonight. I mean, you can come too. Er, if you have the time anyways." She said lightly blushing. He shrugged. "Sure. Why not." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. Yup. 'Tis the life of a normal kunoichi.

* * *

_TAL21: Okay, Yes I know, ANOTHER STORY! But this time following the storyline of Naruto and before then. I'm sure people know that I gave Survivor to another author, in which i know it's in good hands. LIFMA is still going to be put up sooner or later ( hopefully soon!) and Shadow of the Fox is still on hiatus and I'm complementing on getting rid of it. Not sure what to do, but hopefully I'll figure something out. XD I'm also think about getting a beta reader to help me with this story because i think this would be a pretty good one. It follows the lines of before the Naruto plot goes into action and because i have so many favorite characters in Naruto, i wanted to work with Kakashi on this one. There will be family love, romance with a butt load of comedy, and of course, tragedy. But I leave it up to the readers to decide what they think i should do with this. Reviews are welcomed, and opinions are welcomed as well. Let's hope i can get this through and I hope you guys enjoy the ride! Remember to Keep on reading! :)_


	2. Chapter One

**The Dead Tell No Tales (Unless You Fake Your Death That Is)**

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

**_2 months later…_**

Yume was in a nice orange kimono and had her hair done in spirals. The dress itself was breathtaking, as it was silk with a blue bow tied in the back, the designs were blue cranes on it. She managed to get Kushina to let her wear this kimono instead of the horrid pink one-it would have totally messed up the color scheme anyways-. It was the day of the wedding and she was with her brother, who was pacing back and forth nervously. "What if I forget my vows? What if I drop the ring?" He panicked. Yume stood up and stopped her brother by kicking the back of his leg. Sending him sprawling on the floor. "Hey, you will be fine Nii-san. Besides, Kushina just cares about you! She wouldn't care about if you screwed up; she only cares about you marrying her." She said as she took Minato by the shoulders and shook him furiously, messing up his carefully tamed hair.

She frowned. "Let me fix your hair." She said as she brushed his hair to the regular style that he usually has it. He looked in the mirror and walked up to it after she finished brushing. He was nervous. He has a right to be…hell the entire village was there. Yume walked up beside him and fixed his ties wrapped around his waist and smoothed out his yukata top. The pants were red and the top was grey with blue lining and green leaf designs. Kushina would be wearing a heavier kimono of the same colors except that it would have the whirlpool insignia on it. "There…you are ready." She said smiling. She stepped back and admired her brother. He looked back and gave her a smile. "If mom and dad were here…" He started. "Mom would most likely be crying on how much of a 'Manly' man you are and then proceed to embarrass you with images of how to please Kushina in bed, and dad would just be smiling and congratulating you, while trying to shut up mom." She giggled, and she teared up a little at the mention of her parents.

She wiped away a lone tear that fell down, but more came spilling out. _'Crybaby Yume, I still live up to that name.'_ She thought. She felt warm arms engulfing her smaller frame and was hugged tightly. "Yume, thank you for putting all of this together with Kushina. She really appreciated this." He said as he ruffled her hair a little. She shook her head and backed away. "Hey, watch the hair, Kushina will kill me if she found out that my hair is ruined. Now," She paused as she shook her head, "I'll go check up on Kushina. I think she's just as nervous as you are." She said as she stepped outside. "See you at the alter." She said grinning.

* * *

It turned out that Kushina was more than nervous. She was freaking. She kept pacing in her wedding clothes and tripping over the hems a couple of times as well. She was also throwing things. Not a good thing for a wife to be. "I'm serious Yume!" She shouted as she threw a vase at the door, shattering it into itty-bitty pieces. "I don't think I can do this! What if I trip while going down the aisle? Or wait!" She said in a scared voice. She ran to the mirror and opened her mouth. "Do I have anything in my teeth? Does my breath smell horrible? Tell me!" She said as she ran to Yume and grabbed her by the shoulders in a panicked voice.

Yume did the logical thing and slapped Kushina across the face. "Geez woman, you are worse than my brother! Look, don't worry about it! Jiraiya will be walking you down the aisle and you will not fall. Your teeth are as pearly white and your breath is minty fresh. Don't worry! This is your day." Yume said as she sat Kushina down to speak. "Look, you are beautiful Kushina. In fact, I envy you; the curves, the boobage, the beautiful red hair, everything. Heck, I wish I were you. But hey, you are getting married to my brother and he absolutely adores you! And you will be my awesome sister in law and partner in crime when it comes to pranks! So don't you dare back out on this now!" She said pointing an accusing finger at Kushina.

Kushina looked at Yume in shock then she smiled. "You're right…I guess I'm a bit nervous." She said blushing. Yume shook her head. "More than nervous, you threw a book at me." She said smiling. Kushina laughed. "Okay..." She said slowly taking a deep breath. She stood up and grabbed the red and orange lily and daisy bouquet and looked at her self in the mirror. Yume stood beside her and smiled. "Don't be so tense. You'll knock my brother off his feet." She said as she walked out of the room. "See you at the Alter."

* * *

The Wedding went very smoothly. While Yume was trying her darnest not to cry and laugh at the same time as Minato was tripping over a little on his vows, Kushina looked like she was going to faint. Luckily, the vows were done and over with and the bride and groom kissed. The reception on the other hand…

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Yume shouted. The reception for the married couple was in two hours and nothing was ready. The caterers of the vanilla-orange wedding cake weren't there; the food for the reception apparently has been spoiled. The red and yellow decorations were in tatters and ruined, the band was late, and to top it all off, the chocolate fountain was on fire… ON FREAKING FIRE! "Noooooo~!" Yume wailed in despair. She now had two hours to fix everything. "What do I do?" She repeated over and over again in rapid succession. And Kakashi was watching his good friend freak out. Normally he would tease her and bother her, but she was in a state of depression with a doom cloud over her head.

Kakashi was wearing one of his father's old formal hankama; deep navy blue with silver accents. He wasn't able to make it to his sensei's wedding due to the fact that he was on a mission, so when he got back he freshened up and met Yume over at The Namikaze Compound to help her with having things go smoothly…it didn't. Yume was now banging her head against the door and muttering. He stopped her and pulled her away before she gets a bruise on her head.

"Yume, calm down. We can fix this." He said as he dragged her away from the mess. They stopped at the front of the compound. Kakashi turned around and saw her face riddled with tears. 'Oh man, not again. I can't handle her tears when she's like this.' He thought as he tried to calm her down. Her light make-up was running and she looked miserable. "Hey!" Kakashi yelled. She jumped at the volume of his voice and looked at him. There was a short pause. "Okay, listen. We can fix all of this. Let's get our friends together and fix this." Kakashi said in his serious mode. Yume was confused and Kakashi rolled his eye and dragged her away. "We have two hours. Let's get them together." He said as he took her hand and pulled her away.

* * *

Kakashi and Yume gathered many of their comrades. Kakashi managed to get Gai, Asuma, Gekko, Genma, Ibiki and Iruka to help out with the cleanup and fix the decorations. Yume managed to get Kurenai, Anko, and Rin to help her out and told them to go to the new Ichiraku Ramen place to ask Teuchi to cater to the reception. He accepted the job whole-heartedly. And with some shadow clones, the place looked a whole lot better than it did beforehand. The cake finally arrived and was placed carefully on a sturdy table just before the married couple came in.

Kushina marveled at the fact that the entire compound looked beautiful in her eyes. Reds, oranges, and yellows were twisted in harmony and she nearly cried. "This is amazing!" She said as she looked around. Minato was in a state of shock. He turned to his sister in wonder. "You did this by yourself?" He paled. Yume laughed. "No I didn't brother of mine, I had Kakashi and the others to help out. In fact, Kakashi was the one who came up with this plan." She said blushing lightly. She owes him another one. Minato had a secret smile on her face. "You know, you have been blushing more lately… is it a certain silver haired ninja?" He smiled at her. She punched him. "We're just friends. Nothing is going on between us." She said now a bit redder. He laughed. "Just make sure you let me know before you two elope." He joked. She punched her brother in the arm. "Shut up." She huffed and walked off.

Kakashi was hanging with the guys but he saw Yume speaking with one of the band members that finally got here and started talking with them. She looked pretty now that she cleaned up from her slight breakdown not two hours ago. She changed her hairstyle up a bit. It was still curly and up in a complicated bun. Braids were also part of her style as well. Her natural make-up popped out her blue eyes and made them sparkle. Gai had noticed that Kakashi was staring at the Lovely Yume for too long and smiled. "Kakashi! My rival! Has someone caught your eye?" He said as he slung his arm around Kakashi's neck. "I'm sorry what did you say Gai?" Kakashi lied. He often did this to try and get away from a subject that he doesn't want to talk about, especially with Gai. Gai went into a fit of "Kakashi! Why are you so cool!"

Ibiki smiled at the young jounin, and decided to join in with screwing with his mind. "Gai is right, I think you are staring at Yume-kohai. Yume looks pretty good tonight. The orange colors are making her glow." He said in a not quite rough voice. Iruka joined in. "Yep… Maybe I'll dance with her tonight. Think she'll say yes?" He said as he placed his finger to his chin in thought. The guys of the group, with the exception of Kakashi, knew that Kakashi was a bit protective of Yume and they also know that he liked her…like, 'Like, Like' her. So they were thinking to hook him up. Asuma took out his unlit cigarette from his mouth and smiled. "I'll see if I can dance with her too. I hear that she's a great dancer on the floor off missions." He said smiling. Asuma couldn't help but laugh at Kakashi's stiff form.

Kakashi didn't say anything. In his mind he was saying, _'HELL NO!'_ He was like a big brother to her next to Minato… At least he thought he was. Gekko rolled his eyes and he coughed into his arm sleeve. _'Might as well give him a push.'_ He thought as he walked away from the group and walked over to Yume. "Yume-chan." Gekko said after a cough. Yume looked at him and smiled. "Gekko! How are you? Still trying to get that cough under control?" She said as she hugged her younger teammate. Gekko smiled a little. "I've been getting it under control. I've had better days." He said walking with her as she picked up a small bowl of ramen. "I can see that. I'm so glad that we managed to get this place fixed up. I was pretty depressed." She said as she ate a little bit of her raman.

Gekko chuckled. "I could see that…so tell me Yume-chan. How much do you like Kakashi?" He said nonchalantly. Yume nearly choked on her noodles. "Damn it Gekko, you want me to choke to death?" She said as she grabbed a cup of water and downed it like a shot. Gekko shrugged. "Just asking a question…judging by your reaction…" He paused to cough into his hand a few times. "You like him." He stated blandly. Yume glared at her teammate. "Geez Gekko, first my brother, then you, who else thinks that I like Kakashi in that way." She muttered in her bowl, blushing a bit. "Iruka, Ibiki, Asuma, Genma, Anko and Kurenai, and Rin. Gai I think is oblivious to the fact. I think our sensei also thinks you do as well." He counted off. Yume sweat dropped. _'Seriously, it's like they WANT me to date the guy.'_ She thought. She turned red at the thought. "Gekko, nothing is going between us. We're just really good friends. You can tell the others that they can shove it." She said eating a bit quickly.

Gekko smirked. She had a crush on Kakashi since they first met up in the war in Iwa, and she became pretty close friends with him too. But she keeps insisting that she doesn't like him that way. He knew his old teammate liked Kakashi…both of them need a push. "Okay, I'll drop it." He said after a slight coughing fit. Yume blushed and muttered a 'thank you'. "Can you at least spare me a dance later?" He asked with a small smile on his face. Yume looked up at him and smiled. "Sure." She said. _'Hook, Line, and sinker. Ibiki should take care of the rest.'_ Gekko thought as he gave a hand sign behind his back.

Ibiki was fairly tall for someone in his 20s, dark hair, smooth and chiseled face and dark eyes. You may think he's just a pretty face, but he was also pretty tough. He specialized in interrogation and torture. If you ever hear the name of Ibiki Morino, be afraid because he's good at his job…too good for it. But since he had the day off, he was bored…till Gai brought up the subject of Yume. Yume and Ibiki have a pretty close relationship. Very much so like a brother/sister relationship. He managed to get to the top of the food chain, so to speak, in Torture and Interrogation in two years. Then he had to teach a new crop of Jounin. Some of them quit the moment after he explained in great detail of how things work. Yume and a few others stayed.

He thought that she was too young to be exposed to this kind of stuff; she was only 11 when she came in, a mere chunin, but she had permission from the third Hokage at the time to let her learn the ways of interrogation and it turned out that she enjoys the interrogation aspect, and the torture part? Well, She shocked him when she managed to get an ANBU agent to spill his guts to her. The agent retired from his job the next day. He was very impressed with her talent. So he took her under his wing and taught her everything there is to save and keep information, no matter what. But she passed the test when she was in the most painful Jutsu he ever used on her. She was bleeding, and crying…but she never said anything that she was given on a two-page paper on what to say.

He did worried if he scarred her for life, but in the Ninja world you have to be tough and push through everything. But in the end she smiled and said, "Don't worry about me Ibiki-senpai, I may be a jabber-mouth, but I absolutely refuse to spell out anything that could result in decimating the village. I'd prefer death over the fall of my village." She was dedicated to her work no doubt about it. But now as he sees his little kohai, speaking with Gekko, he's going to push her to Kakashi…and win that pot that was around ANBU.

Speaking of Kakashi, Ibiki couldn't help but chuckle at the Prodigy as his fellow peers were bothering him. "I'm telling you, I don't like her that way." He finally said. Ibiki took that as a challenge. He saw the hand sign from Gekko and preceded with his plan, this was going to be fun. He walked up to the Silver-haired Jounin and places his hand on his shoulder. "Okay, how about this, you ask her to dance with you, and we'll get off your back. Is that a deal?" Ibiki said to him. Kakashi looked up at Ibiki suspiciously. _'What's he playing at?'_ He thought. He didn't care. Just as long as others get off his back about it, he'll do it. "Fine." He said shortly. Little did he know; Ibiki had tricked him.

* * *

_**TAL21: Okay, so this chappie is a bit short, but i wanted to do a little cliffhanger. So what is going to happen at the reception? What do YOU think will happen? I guess we'll find out next time right? Also, I may or may not work on a New Gaara story, Hehe, and be prepared for another chapter of LIFMA it will be coming up next week(or later). :) Reviews are more then welcomed and i hope to hear from you guys soon! Remember, Keep on Reading and Imagining! :D**_


	3. Chapter Two

**The Dead Tell No Tales: Prologue**

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

After the guests has arrived and congratulated the happy couple, there was enough fruit drinks and ramen to go around. Then there was the dancing. Of course, Kushina was a bit afraid to dance with people staring, so she requested that people dance as well. Yume danced with Jiraiya as 'family' members. "So you happy for your brother?" He said grinning as he twirled Yume around a bit. She giggled. "Of course Old Man. Minato and Kushina look pretty amazing." She said as she snuck a peak at the happy couple. Kushina was blushing as red as her hair as Minato laughed at her slight demise. But it seemed like they were in their own little world.

Yume was slightly jealous. She wished she had someone who was like her brother in a ways. Jiraiya chuckled at the look on Yume's face. "It seems that you are a little jealous." Jiraiya grinned. Yume rolled her eyes, knowing that what he said was true. "Okay, I'd rather dance with someone my age, instead of 4 times that." She said with as much mischief as possible. Jiraiya had a wounded look on his face. "Well, I'm certainly not 4 times your age!" He joked. "I'm still quite young Yume-chan." He said smiling. Yume rolled her eyes. "Could've fooled me. You have the white hair as an old man." She said laughing. Jiraiya pretended to be shot in the heart.

"Oh tame that wicked tongue of yours Yume! I fear that any man who dates you would have to deal with it." Jiraiya said as the music ended. Yume chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, now go dance with my Sister!" Yume said as she bowed in thanks to her sensei and walked over to the refreshments table. She spotted Rin in her purple and red kimono. The purple stripes on her face looked darker than what Yume was used to and her brown hair was placed up in a messy bun. Her doe-brown eyes were looking downcast at the floor. _'She must have had a rough day at work. And yet she still looks pretty after the fact.'_ Yume thought. She was sometimes jealous of her friend's natural beauty. Her canary yellow hair and blue eyes were a bit more colorful. But she never held it against anyone else.

Yume knew about her Brother's team. She met Obito more than once around the village and he even used her as an excuse once for him being late. She found it comical that the Uchiha was a clown in a sense. But it just proved that Uchiha's could have emotions. She didn't know Kakashi then, due to the fact that Yume was on a different spectrum, meaning that at the time, she was in Interrogation and Torture. Rin, Yume knew since she was in the academy. She was a skilled medic nin, Yume has some medical skills but it only amounted up to torn muscles and broken bones…none of curing poisons and staying on a person healing them for hours on end. She never had that kind of intensive training.

Since Obito's death in Iwa, Rin had become sullen. Sure, she would laugh and joke with her friends, but the pain of losing a comrade, and dear friend like Obito... She closed herself off from the world for about two months since his death. Yume would visit her every day just to hold her and have her cry in her arms. Yume is a very sympathetic person and she hated it when her friends would hole everything up and pretend like its okay. Since then, Rin had an ambition to be the best medic nin, she wouldn't let anyone die while in her sights.

Yume was at the battlefront, well, actually, she _snuck into _the battlefront at the Kannabi bridge; her brother's team was ways away from the battle. She remembered it like it was yesterday…

* * *

**_Two and a half years ago..._**

_"I knew I should have stayed at the Village. 'Do what you want Yume-chan. It won't change a thing Yume-chan.' Yeah right. That's the last time I'm ever listening to Jiraiya." Yume muttered as she hunkered down in the trenches. Another bomb went off and she took cover. She was dirty, sweaty, and covered in blood. War changed people, and it's defiantly changing her. Only 12 years old, going on 13, and she thought she could handle the wounds of war. When she came to the battlefield, she froze. She was lucky that a commander smacked her in the head and dragged her down into the trenches before a bomb exploded. "You came here for what? You have got to be the stupidest kunoichi I have ever met!" But he gave her defensive maneuvers instructions and said, "If you want to live, you have to kill and keep moving!" The battle has been going on for weeks, and Yume was horrified at the sight._

_There were bodies; some in pieces and some just laying there with empty eyes. She hated the feeling of seeing them. 'You wanted action. You got action. Now suck it up until Minato comes.' She steeled herself. She took out her kunai just as an Iwa ninja came down hard at her. She dodged the kunai that was aimed at her face and with a fierce cry; she sliced her kunai across the nin's neck hitting arteries and getting sprayed with blood. She didn't care that blood was running down her face, she wanted to live. She had a nasty cut from a surprise attack that nearly resulted in amputating her arm. Luckily, a medic nin was nearby and healed her right up; she had other injuries, but weren't as severe. She quickly took out her flurry of senbon and popped out of the trench with intent to kill._

_Five ninja went down and efficiently killed. Yume was also suffering from lack of sleep. But to stay alive, she did all that she could to stay that way. She heard a thud a few inches from her. "A BOMB!" Yume shouted as she tackled the nearest person to her and protected him from the explosion. She felt the intense heat on her back and bit her bottom lip hard to focus on that pain. The person she tackled was the Commander of the troop. "NAMIKAZE! Get back on your feet! We have reinforcements coming in!" The commander said as he pushed her off. A soldier quickly brought in a large crate. They opened the crate and Yume saw the three-pronged kunai that her brother always used._

_Her spirits were lifted high and the blood in her body began to rush. 'Minato-nee-sama is coming!' She thought happily. 'He could turn this battle around!' Suddenly it was like she had a personality swap and barked out orders. "All right! Get ready for Minato's arrival! Every ninja able to throw as far as you can, grab this kunai and position yourself, don't throw it until further notice!" She shouted over the explosions and yells. The commander of the troop was surprised at the young girl in front of him. The young girl, who was shaking with fear, suddenly had the will and courage and dared to command his troops…He liked the fire in her eyes. "Namikaze!" The commander shouted at her. She looked at him and he could see the fight that is in her eyes._

_"Give 'em Hell kid." He said. Yume smiled widely and took off toward the north side. Bodies blurred in her vision as she looked up and saw her brother. He did a highflying summersault and landed next to a few people with a similar crate to the one back where she was. She picked up her pace and was right beside her brother. "Nee-sama!" She said, as she stood tall by him. Minato looked up and with wide eyes looked at Yume in terror. "You shouldn't be here!" He shouted as she kneeled to him. Yume looked up at Minato and smiled. "I've survived this long. I'm willing to fight beside you." She said as she took out her own three pronged kunai and twirled it in her hand._

_ "You may be the Yellow Flash, but I've got a few tricks up my sleeve to match you." She said as the fire in her eyes becomes brighter. Yume studied her brother. Oh yes, the blond hair, blue eyes, you can defiantly tell that they are brother and sister. Minato looked down at his sister. In complete shock and horror that she was covered in blood, dirt and other things he didn't want to think about. But she's here. She can make the Hiraishin go along much faster if she set up the perimeter. He looked at her and saw that she was more than ready to run out in to the battlefield and survive. But like any older brother, he was worried for her safety._

_"Okay!" Minato said as he turned to the shinobis behind him. "Listen up! I need you to cover Yume while she sets up the perimeter! Those that have the Hiraishin Kunais, throw them as far and hard as you can!" Minato shouted out. Then her turned to her. "Yume, can you make a pathway towards the opposing lines? It's going to be dangerous. You don't have that much experience of using the Hiraishin. You could easily get killed out there." Minato said to her. Yume was already one step ahead of her brother. She was threading the ends of the three-pronged kunai with a wire and strapping on some more onto her person. "Nee-sama. I want you to have complete faith in me." She said, as she looked her brother in the eyes._

_ He saw fear in her eyes, but he also saw the determination to fight that fear. He nodded. "Alright… Throw all you can give! We're giving Yume Cover!" He ordered. Yume took off as she rushed toward enemy lines, throwing the kunais in specific spots where she knew that would help Minato get to the enemy. She dodged in zig-zags and summersaults and flips from earth Jutsus and bombs. A few kunai cut her and she stopped in front of a big burly man with a wicked sneer on his face. "So they send a child in. The Konoha wretches must be desperate. Sorry kid, but per orders, I have to kill you." He said as he performed an earth jutsu and the ground rushed towards her in an alarming rate. She rushed toward the jutsu head on and gathered chakra in her fist. _

_Her heart was pumping erratically and fear overcame her, but she refused to bend to that fear. She felt tears falling down her eyes. She took back her fist and punched at the earth wall jutsu and broke through. She landed in front of her enemy. She cried for her enemies, her comrades, and her friends; for the families that they will never return to from the battlefield. She cried for herself, that if she died, she would never see her family. Kushina, Minato, her friends… with an earth shattering roar emitting from her throat, she whipped the string of three pronged kunai straight behind the enemy towards their borders of the trenches, and taking out her own, slashing down at the man in front of her. He quickly took out a sword and blocked her attack and punched her in the gut, sending her flying backwards._

_ She hit the ground hard and skidded along the last of the ways. She gasped for air as pain rushes through her lungs. She forced herself to get up and with her death grip on the kunai, she got up and she felt a feeling in her throat and coughed. Blood came out. She deterred that she has a couple of broken ribs. She breathed hard and fell to one knee. A shadow loomed over her and she saw the man. He had a wretched smile on his face. "Prepare to meet your maker kid." He said as he raised his sword. Yume closed her eyes and prepared for the swift death she hoped to have. Then a resounding noise, like omnipotent thunder, sounded throughout the battlefield. She opened her eyes and saw a yellow flash of light going through the battlefield. The man looked behind him and she took the opportunity._

_"I'm sorry that I have to kill you, but like you said, orders are orders." She said hollowly and buried the kunai deep into the Iwa nin's chest, right into his heart. She saw his panicked eyes widen in fear and fell down with him. She hit the ground hard the second time and cried out in pain. Her ribs were killing her. She heard a bomb exploded near her and ringing went through her ears. She heard nothing except that ringing. She forced herself up again crawled towards the fallen nin. His breathing was labored and he knew he was going to die. Then she heard his voice. "Kid…do you think there is a God?" He asked as he coughed up blood. She shook her head; not knowing what to do for a man's dying wish. He coughed more. "I wish…that god could've given me more time…to say goodbye to my wife…" He said as the light in his eyes went out._

_Yume couldn't take it. Sorrow and anger took over. She screamed into the skies, tears streaming down her face like an uncontrollable tsunami. She was a stupid naïve girl who thought that going into war was like a child's game, it wasn't. She became a soldier in the heat of battle and never thought that she would have to deal with the consequences after words. She had killed many of the opposing sides, and all that came rushing to the forefront of her mind. She screamed like a banshee and cried. She could faintly hear the horn sounding, signaling that Konoha, has now taken the bridge._

_ She let out a long and mournful cry. She was on her knees and the skies were blurred in her eyes. She was shaking all over. She had killed ninja, who may have had families at home…waiting for them to return to them safe and sound. They would never come home. She couldn't scream anymore, she couldn't even let out a sob; tears were still running down her face, throat raw from the screaming. She was so angry and so sad that war has been a part of her life…War was what took her parents away. 'I wish… I wish I could do something. Anything to end this cycle of hatred.' She thought as she felt herself being picked up._

_ Minato was carrying her. He saw the torrent of silver tears running down her face. She was only a child. Children shouldn't have to fight in wars like this. He saw the fight between her and the Iwa nin. He performed his jutsu and took out the enemy in a flash of light. He would have intervened and protected his sister, but luckily the nin was distracted and he saw the blank look in her eyes as she killed him._

_He tried the body flicker technique to get to her, but a bomb sounded off beside her. "YUME!" He shouted. But he saw that she wasn't harmed. Instead he saw her screaming. It was the most terrifying sound he had ever heard from her. He hated hearing his little sister cry out like that. Her eyes were puffy and she gave up sniffing her nose and just laid her head against his shoulder. "Why?" She asked. Minato looked down at her in surprise. "Why can we all just…live in peace?" She said before she passed out. He was thinking the same thing. He passed her off to a nearby medic nin and he started healing her right away. He kissed his little sister's forehead and said. "I'll be back, take care of things here okay?" He whispered in her ear. Then he took off in a flash. Heading straight towards his team._

* * *

_ Yume woke up a day later. She went through the notions of a checkup from a medical doctor and he said that she was good to go. Her ribs would be a bit bruised, but she can heal from that, what can't be healed though, was the images of fallen comrades that ran through her mind. The commander of the squadron quickly put her in charge of demolishing the bridge and BOOM. The rest is history. She was currently on top of a rubble mountain, over looking the previous battlefield that was run with blood of shinobi. She felt the wind blow softly at her, moving her bloodied tresses of hair out of her face.'Jiraiya was right. War destroys lives and brings devastation along with it. I was too naïve too even think that war could bring peace. Look where it got us. Konoha may have won the war, but it was Iwa that suffered a devastating blow.' She thought as she looked over the horizon._

_ She heard a high-pitched whistle and looked to her left and saw her brother and his team. She smiled slightly and jumped down from her pedestal and used chakra to gain a grip on the rubble to get down to the ground safely. She walked up to the group and she saw her friend Rin. "Yume-chan?" She said in surprise. Yume nervously chuckled. "Hey Rin-chan. I see that you are still alive." Yume said smiling. She looked around trying to find a familiar goggle wearing Uchiha. "Where's Obito?" She asked worriedly. She gasped as Rin ran toward her and hugged her. She started to cry. All Yume could do, was piece together what happened._

_"Obito and Kakashi, saved me from the Iwa nin. But Obito…Obito was crushed in a rockslide." Rin sobbed into Yume's shoulder. Yume felt like she was slapped in the face. 'Obito…died?' She thought incredulously. She wrapped her arms around Rin's shaking form and hugged her tight. A silver haired kid, she assumed was Kakashi, spoke up. "Obito shoved me out of the way when a boulder came crashing down. He saved my life." He said. Yume looked up at Kakashi and noticed that his right eye had the Sharingan in it. There was a scar over it. 'He gave his life to save a teammate.' Yume thought. She cried for the third time that day and mourned for her fallen comrades._

* * *

Yume opened her eyes and walked over to Rin. "Hey there Rin-chan." Yume said as she took a cup of water and drank it. Rin looked over to Yume and smiled. "Hey Yume. Enjoying the Reception?" Rin asked as she sat down on a nearby chair. Yume smiled. "Yeah I guess so, though some people are either trying to be funny or insisting that I like Kakashi…" Yume looked at Rin through slitted eyes. "Don't you like Kakashi, Rin? I could have sworn you have a crush on him." Yume said. It was true. Rin had the crush of Kakashi longer then Yume. So in her mind, Rin can have first dibs. Yume does like Kakashi. On her days off, he would meet up with her at the training grounds and they would spare. And if they weren't sparing, they would be in the marketplace shopping. Kakashi often would have an empty fridge, so Yume would be helping him get food. In a sense, she did think of him as a brother…but lately she has liked him more than that.

Rin looked up at Yume in confusion. _'She still thinks that huh? Well...'_ Rin thought. When she was first put on Minato's team, she did have a crush on the silver haired ninja. In fact, she did confessed her love to him a few times. But since the mission in Iwa, she questioned herself. She did notice Obito before she noticed the silent ninja. Obito…just thinking of him pained her immensely. She remembered Kakashi telling her not long after they returned home, at the Memorial stone, that Obito wanted to tell her that he loved her. Rin ran home and locked herself up in her home. Only going out for missions, groceries, and work at the hospital.

During the times she was at home, She would be on the floor of her room staring at her team's picture. Crying. She wished that she were stronger. She could have saved Obito. The words of Kakashi rang through her mind. "Obito loved you. He was just a crybaby to tell you." In a Kakashi-like fashion. Rin hated to admit it. But in a way, she loved Obito more than she did Kakashi. She would be in her bed, crying herself to sleep. She vaguely remembered being in her bathroom, on the shower floor, with a Kunai to her wrist. It was sheer luck that Yume crashed though her window and stopped her. She slapped the kunai out of her hands and hugged her fiercely.

"Don't even think about it Rin." Yume said as the torrents of hot water was pounding on both Rin and her. "Obito would've wanted you to live on. He wouldn't want you to give your life away." Yume was crying along with Rin. From then on, Yume would visit Rin everyday and just sit on her friend's bed with Rin crying into her shoulders. Yume would be crying silently with her. Rin couldn't count the many times that Yume would keep her from falling. Kakashi was always there too. When Yume couldn't come the days she would come, Kakashi would be there. He would try and cheer her up, and to his and Yume's surprise, Rin was back to normal.

Rin shook her head. She had great friends and they were always there for her. But like she thought, her crush for Kakashi was nothing more than a schoolgirl's crush. But she valued his friendship. And that was enough for her. "Well… don't you like Kakashi?" Rin said as she took a bite of fish cake in her ramen. Yume, for the third time that night, choked on her water. She punched her chest and glared at Rin. Rin had an innocent look on her face, but inside she was right. Yume DOES have a crush on Kakashi, and she thought that Yume and him would be a cute couple. "Okay, first Minato, then Gekko, then you! Who else? Jiraiya?" She said placing her face in her hands. Rin giggled at Yume's misfortune.

Yume gave up. "Fine, I give up. I'm not even going to try convincing anyone anymore. I'll just brush it off and WHOA!" Yume was about to say until a green clad boy dragged her off outside of the reception area and sat her down in a chair. Yume's right eye twitched. _'Oh dear, Lord, please bless this poor unfortunate soul that I am about to deliver unto you at this time.'_ Yume fumed. Maito Gai. Any other time, Yume could be laughing and play a game with Gai, but tonight was not really a good night. The boy had unnaturally large eyebrows and black bowl cut hair her was also wearing a deep green yukata. Her eyes twitched and the ever-foreboding question kept coming to her mind. _'Caterpillars. WHY does his eyebrows look like huge fuzzy CATERPILLERS?'_ Yume thought.

"Yume-chan! You are as lovely as the sun! Radiating your youthfulness across the floor! Come! You must dance with me and give more of your beauty to those who can never compare to you!" He said as he pulled his nice guy pose. At that moment, she forgot about killing him and is now laughing. _'Okay, maybe I need to loosen up. This is a wedding, not a funeral.'_ She thought. She decided to throw away her concerns about people assuming about her and Kakakshi, and just dance. She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay Gai, you got me. Let's dance." She said holding out her hand. Gai gave out a shout of joy and dragged her to the dance floor. The music tempo picked up and it was faster and it was Swing. Yume and Gai basically pulled some moves that included twirling, flipping, and tossing. Yume, being a bit small, was enjoying being tossed in the air. It felt like flying to her. "Come on Gai, lets show them how we do things." Yume said as he caught her in a bridal style. "YOSH!"

* * *

**TAL21: Okay so i decided to be nice and update again and i hope that this was a good chapter. :) I appreciate any reviews you may have and i would _LOVE_** **to hear them. I am now currently working on a few one-shots and i hope to place them up here soon so have a good day/night and remember: Keep on Reading and Imagining! :D**


	4. Chapter Three

**The Dead Tell No Tales: Prologue**

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

Kakashi was trying to find Yume amidst the crowd of dancers and found her. She was dancing with Gai and they were pulling out some incredible moves. He instantly felt jealous. _'What's there to be jealous of? She can dance with any one. It's not like she's my girlfriend.'_ He thought trying to reason with himself. He jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Rin. "Hey Kakashi-kun. How are you?" She said as she looked out onto the floor. Kakashi shook his head. "I told the guys that I would be dancing with Yume tonight. But it seems she's dancing with Gai." He said begrudged. He and Gai were friends. Of course, the rivalry they have is pretty much amazing. They would do ridiculous challenges like, Jan-ken-po, sparing, obstacle courses and even eating contests. But to dance with Yume on the other hand…

He heard from Asuma that he has seen her in some dance clubs tearing up the dance floor. Being a ninja, she easily incorporated many of her basic movements into her style of dancing. Rin giggled. "Well it seems like she's having fun. Knowing Gai, he'll probably toss her up so high, that she'll never come down." Rin joked. Kakashi noted that. He had to dance with her. Just as Rin had said, Gai tossed her up in the air and she was doing twists and landed…in Asuma's arms? _'What the hell?'_ He thought.

Yume was surprised that Asuma caught her. "Hey Asuma-kun! What are you doing? Shouldn't you be dancing with Kurenai-chan?" She asked as Asuma let her down. He immediately grabbed her left hand into his, and placed his right on her waist. "Well, I figured, dance with an old friend first." He said smiling. Yume couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay. Let's dance." She said smiling. Asuma twirled her around and dipped her low and pulled her back up. She smiled in delight.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. _'Okay…why do I have a feeling that something is going down?'_ He thought. At this rate, he'll never catch a dance with her. Rin noticed Kakashi's stance and she chuckled. Gai came rushing over, smiling like an idiot. "Kakashi! You have to dance with Yume-chan sometime, such a lovely blossom she is! She radiates light and youthfulness with her smile and youthful eyes!" He said as he placed and arm around Kakashi's shoulders. Rin giggled at Kakashi's predicament. She was correct in her inductions. Kakashi does like Yume. And it seems others know it too. And they are determined to dance with Yume before Kakashi even has a chance to go up and ask her.

Asuma gave Yume one last twirl before she fell into the arms of Genma. Genma was a new student of her brother and he always had a senbon in his mouth. He was currently under training to be a guard of the Hokage, he was about her age, Yume met him a couple of times, and he was actually quite nice when he wasn't feeling cocky. "Hey Yume-chan! Funny seeing you here." He said as he fell into step with the tempo of music. Yume laughed. "Okay, what is going on? I'm being tossed from one guy to the other…anything I should know about?" She giggled. Genma only gave her a wink of the eye. "Sorry, Yume. I'm not saying anything. Only to dance with you." He said as he flipped her over his shoulder and cleanly had her land on her feet.

Rin had figured out what was going on. Yume being tossed around from guy to guy, Kakashi getting tenser by the second, they were trying to make him jealous. And if they can get to her before Kakashi, he won't have a chance to be with her at all! _'What a clever idea. Funny too.'_ She giggled. She saw Yume being passed to Iruka and Iruka was blushing all the way. _'Iruka was always a bit shy when it comes to girls.'_ She thought. "Iruka!" She heard Kakashi said in shock. Rin shook her head and went beside Kakashi. "You know…you should probably go and dance with her." Rin teased.

Yume couldn't help be laugh at Iruka's red face. "Iruka, don't be so shy. Have a little confidence in yourself." She said smiling. Iruka blushed even more. "I'll try." He said smiling a little and he passed her onto her teammate Gekko. "Told you to save me a dance." He said after coughing a little. Yume shook her head. "Gekko…something is going down…would you mind telling me what it is?" She said in a sweet voice. Gekko smiled for once and said, "Nope. I can't say anything. Sorry." He said as he led her around the dance floor.

Kakashi was stuttering. He does not stutter. He was too cool for that. "Look I said I'd dance with her. I mean, I'll dance with her when I see the chance okay?" He said. Rin was not convinced. She knew Kakashi long enough to tell that he was nervous. She thought it was cute. "Kakashi…You better do it soon. The reception ends in 20 minutes." Rin said as she looked at the clock. Kakashi was frozen. _'COME ON YOU! YOU ARE KAKASHI OF THE SHARINGAN! You take down about 20 ninjas at the same time, yet you can't even gather up the courage to ask Yume for a dance. You can do this Kakashi.'_ He told himself.

Yume became confused as she was now passed onto Ibiki. "Hey Ibiki-senpai. What's going on? I've been passed around for a while now. Is there something I need to know?" She asked as Ibiki twirled her. "Yume-kohai, I'm afraid that I can't tell you anything. You are an exceptional Kunoichi. You should know what's going on." Ibiki said cryptically. He couldn't help but smile at his Kohai's confused face. _'Just a little longer, then Kakashi will have to dance with Yume.'_ Ibiki thought. He was going to win that pot at ANBU. One way, or another.

* * *

Kushina and Minato noticed that Yume has been passed around a lot. Kushina couldn't help but giggle. "Yume-chan seems to be popular tonight." Kushina said smiling. Minato thought it was odd that Yume was dancing with various guys. But he noticed that Ibiki was dancing with her. _'Oh no…anything involving Ibiki generally means he has a plan.'_ He smiled. Being Hokage has its perks. He heard about the pot around ANBU headquarters. Didn't know what it was about until he asked around. Apparently Kakashi and Yume were the center of it. He asked Ibika about the pot that was going around and he answered.

"Look, Yume-kohai and Kakashi have been sent on multiple missions together. It's only natural that something is bond to happen to them." He said with a grin on his face. Minato couldn't deny it. Lately Yume has been hanging out more and more with Kakashi then ever. He didn't even see it coming. But he had an idea that Kakashi liked his little sister. Just for kicks…he added in about 50 ryo to the pot. Kushina let out a bell-like laugh. "Minato, let's keep dancing." She asked him with a light blush over her cheeks. Minato looked down at his new wife. He took her out there and danced.

* * *

Ibiki was wondering when Kakashi would man up and get over here and ask Yume to dance. The song finally ended and Ibiki bowed. "Thank you for the dance, Yume-kohai. You have a good night." He said smiling. Yume bowed in thanks with a smile. "Thank you Ibiki-senpai." She said as she walked off the dance floor. She was a bit tired after being passed around. _'Exceptional kunoichi, huh? Well I wonder what he meant by that?'_ Yume thought as she stopped by a table with fruit flavored drinks. She was drinking her peach flavored drink until Jiraiya popped up saying; "I see you have been having fun on the dance floor. Anyone you are dating?" He said with a grin that made her for the _fourth _time that night choking on her drink/food.

She turned to Jiraiya and gave him a death glare that most people would shame even the most cold-hearted shinobi and pee their pants. Jiraiya visibly flinched. _'If looks would kill, I'd be dead many times over.'_ He thought shivering. Yume stopped glaring. "Seriously, why is it that everyone seems to think that I'm dating someone? I'm not dating anyone. And I'm not planning on it." She said as she glared into her innocent fruity drink. Jiraiya took her grumpiness as a sign and started to silently walk away. He didn't want to incur the wrath of the young Namikaze.

Yume finished her drink and tossed the cup. She looked back out onto the dance floor. A slow song was now on and she saw Minato and Kushina dancing out there. They didn't seem to notice the song change and they were looking at each other with loving eyes. Kushina was blushing red and Minato was smiling like a goof. Yume felt her heart tighten at the happy couple. _'They're so happy. They deserve each other.'_ She thought. She felt her throat tighten and she couldn't take it… she left the reception and walked down a beaten path behind the Namikaze home.

Kakashi was trying to find Yume again. She disappeared from the crowd after the last song and he was beating himself up a little for not asking her earlier. He saw a flash of yellow from the corner of his eye and saw Yume walk out of the reception. _'Shoot! Follow her damn it!'_ He scolded himself. And took off after her.

* * *

**_TAL21: I feel nice today, so i put up another chapter. (I know it's short but deal with it, I want suspense here). I hope you enjoyed this one and i shall be working on another chapter and you will see it either on friday or saturday. Anyways, I hope you peeps have a good night. Remember to Review! I love to heard from you guys and i'd love to hear some opinions! See you later! :)_**


	5. Chapter Four

**The Dead Tell No Tales: Prologue **

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

Yume was sitting outside of the large estate. She could still hear the reception music and she was sitting underneath a large tree. _'Geez I sound like a whiny girl; so what if I can't get a date or if I don't find someone to love? The life of a Shinobi can be short. It can end in an instant. I'm just one of many that survived a lot of near death missions. But hey, it's ANBU. It's always dangerous.'_ She thought as she looked up at the starry sky. She leaned back into the tree and closed her eyes. Yume felt her eyes sting a bit and she realized, _'I'm crying? I haven't cried for a while.'_ She thought.

She felt tears run down her face as she opened her eyes. _'I do wonder everyday…if I might die. Never have a boyfriend. Never have kids. I would like to have a family someday. After serving the village for a while, I can retire. Settle down and have a son I can raise to be a good Shinobi and a gentle man. Watch out for his little sisters that may come along.' _She thought. She smiled at the thought_. 'And with my brother and his family, I could spoil my nieces and nephews that could come along.'_ She smiled widely. "They could have Kushina's personality knowing her." She chuckled. "Who would have Kushina's personality?" a voice rang though the silence.

Yume Sat up and saw her silver haired friend in front of her. She chuckled. "Well, I was thinking about Nii-san's kids with Kushina…it's kinda frightening if you think about it." She said a she rubbed her face, erasing any evidence of tears. Kakashi sat next to her and after a short silence. "It is scary. Imagine mini-Kushinas running around the village. And with you as their aunt is no better." He said in all seriousness. Yume laughed. "Why do you say that, Kakashi?" She asked smiling. Kakashi looked at her with a blank face-well as blank as you can get with a mask over the bottom of his face and right eye on- but she could see the joking emotion behind that left eye of his. "Because it wouldn't surprise me if you roped the kids into painting the Hokage monument." He said seriously.

Yume busted out laughing. Kakashi laughed with her, both knowing that Yume would do that. "Okay, just to clarify, Kushina was the one who brought up that plan not me." She said giggling away. They calmed down a little and Kakashi took his seat next to her. A comfortable silence went between them. "You know…you were crying again. Your eyes were red." He said as he turned his head to her. He was worried again. He wasn't sure if she felt PTSD again or if she was happy that her brother got married. Yume nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about things. You know, the future? I keep wondering everyday that I would still be alive. I mean, many of our comrades died in battle, why did we survive? Why couldn't we save them? Should we be dead? Or is it that there's some twisted god up there that kills us for no absolute reason?" She spoke out loud.

Kakashi looked at Yume in wonder. She usually doesn't speak about things like this. But when she does, Kakashi thought that she grew up in front of him. Childish in one moment, older and more mature the next. She kept speaking. "Or maybe, just maybe, sometime in the future someone will bring peace. Like Jiraiya said. A messiah." She said as her eyes brightened up. Kakashi couldn't help but stare at her. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, both sad and yet happy at the same time, with a hint of mystery. "I only hope to be around when the Nations will be at peace. And when that happens, I'll be retired and have kids and I'll be a teacher at the academy." She smiled. Then she looked at Kakashi with a hint of mischievousness etched onto her face. _'Moment gone.'_ He thought with a hint of fear.

"You know Kakashi, YOU could be a teacher." She said smiling. Kakashi shook his head. "No way. I'm don't see myself as a teacher. Besides, kids are a bunch of loud-mouthed brats that have no sense of teamwork. I'd soon rather be a missing nin than be a teacher." Kakashi said as he crossed his arms in retaliation. Yume chuckled. "Think about it Kakashi. YOU could teach the gennin about teamwork. I mean, you basically qualify for the job. You are a veteran in the war. You work in ANBU, I mean. Think about it. You could teach those kids about a lot of things. I don't know what you would teach them, but you would be a great teacher." She rambled on. At the end she was blushing wildly.

While the two teenagers were talking, not too far away were their friends. "Come on Kakashi! Ask her to dance! Or confess! Or something! KISS HER!" Rin was whispering loudly. She knew this was going to happen. She knew very well that Kakashi liked Yume and vise versa. And by golly, she wanted them to be together. The others were also in suspense. Gai just barely found out that Kakashi, his eternal rival liked the youthful blossom, Yume. And Gai cried manly tears saying, "I lost yet again to my eternal rival! Kakashi!" And he was still crying manly tears and was also eager to see him confess to Yume.

Asuma betted that Kakashi will confess to Yume before midnight, but Anko betted that Yume will confess to him first. "Come on Yume… I want that 150 ryo." Anko said smiling widely. Ibiki was disappointed that Kakashi didn't dance with Yume, but if he gets a confession out of him or her, he would still win the pot. _'Come on Kid…do it!'_ he thought with a stone faced expression. Meanwhile, Yume sneezed.

Yume felt an itch on her nose and she covered her mouth and sneezed. She sniffed and wiped her hands on her kimono. "I wonder if someone is talking about me." She said wiping her nose with the sleeve of her kimono. She knew it was unsanitary, but really the night was becoming a bit chilly. Kakashi saw the gesture and Yume was now rubbing her arms lightly. He was torn between asking her if she was cold, or just take her into his arms and hug her close. He chose the later. He reached out to her and took her by the waist and shoulders and hugged her close.

Yume was taken by surprise as she was pulled into Kakashi's chest. She let out a squeak of surprise as she felt herself sink into him. She looked up into his face blushing red. In his eyes, there was a bit a mischief in them, but there was something else in them she couldn't describe. "You looked cold. So I thought I should hug you. You don't mind do you?" He asked a little bit hesitantly. _"Smooth Kakashi. Real smooth." _He thought. Yume looked down and muttered. "No, I don't mind." She said quietly as her body moved closer to his. Actually she felt…quite comfortable. _'He's pretty warm.' _She thought blushing.

Yume may not know it, but Kakashi felt like his heart is beating faster than him running through a forest hunting down a hit. _'Okay, Stay cool Kakashi. You can do this. Just ask her for a dance. No…the reception must be over by now. Should I just hold her? She does feel nice. Maybe I could…' _Kakashi was thinking. Yume saw the blank look on his face. But this was the blankest she has ever seen. He was thinking deeply. She smacked him lightly on his face and he looked down at her. "Spacing out again, Kashi-kun?" She said coyly and smiling. She only used that name with him when she knows that they were absolutely alone.

Kakashi, Yume noticed, blushed under his mask. "Uh, well, I was just thinking…" He stuttered. Yume got a little worried. Kakashi does not stutter. 'Unless…' She thought shortly. "Kashi-kun…Are you trying to tell me something here?" She thought confused. She felt Kakashi hold her closer than she would have liked…but she didn't stop him. Her heart was beating like a hummingbirds wings.

Kakashi felt the blood rushing to his face. **_'Come on…tell her you like her.'_**His inner Kakashi said. _'NO! I can't! I don't like her that way!' _he argued back. **_'Liar. You like her. Hell, you've liked her since she kicked your ass at sparring when you both became ANBU.'_**Inner said. _'Okay fine, maybe I do like her, but come on, she's my team mate for crying out loud. No romance in the ninja world.' _Kakashi thought. **_'No excuses. Minato-sensei and Kushina are together right? They are ninja, I'm sure you can do this too.'_**His inner replied. _'Fine…I'll tell her.'_ He thought reluctantly.

Yume got irritated by the blankness of his face and slapped him a bit harder. He snapped his head down again and said, "Yes?" sharply. Yume frowned. "Seriously, What's on your mind? You are turning red." She said as she placed her hand on his left cheek. "You feel warm. Kakashi… you don't have a fever, do you? You feel a bit warm." She asked a little worriedly. Kakashi shook his head a little. "No, I don't have a fever…Yume, I have something to tell you." He said as he turned her around in his arms so that she was facing him. Yume was a bit confused. _'Something to tell me? Oh boy, is he still mad at me for putting red dye in his shampoo, thus turning it pink? He sounds pretty serious." _She thought. She panicked. "I'm sorry that I put red dye in your shampoo!" She said before he had a chance to speak.

Kakashi gave her an incredulous look. It was a look of, 'What the hell are you talking about?' "Yume, I knew you put the red dye in my shampoo. Only you could pull that off." He deadpanned. Yume chuckled nervously. "Sorry…continue on." She said in embarrassment. Kakashi was about to say something until, "DAMN IT KAKASHI! CONFESS YOU SON OF A-" A loud voice sounded, making the two teens jumped out of each other's arms and looked to the place where the voice came from. They both heard more voices. "You IDIOT! Shut up! They were totally getting into it!" One voice said. "Come on! They both need encouragement. Yeash, by now they should be making out by now!" A female voice shouted out. Yume and Kakashi looked at each other blushing red.

"Were they?" Yume peeped out. "Yeah…I think they were." Kakashi managed to choke out. Yume shot up onto her feet and looked at Kakashi with a red face. "Uh, I better head back to the reception… They probably need me to clean up. See you later Kashi-kun." She said as she looked down at her feet and took off to the Namikaze residence. Kakashi was just left there and he was fuming a bit. He got up and went over to the place were the voices were coming from and saw his comrades and friends there. They were arguing about him and Yume. Gai was the first to notice Kakashi. Let's just say Kakashi has never been so red in his life and he chewed out his friends with a vengeance.

* * *

**_TAL21: Hey! There is a reason why i posted this up early!(And Sorry for a short chapter) Currently there is a fire about 4 miles away from where i live, and i'm not sure what may happen, but i'm still at home with my family, we are safe, and i have NO clue when i will be updating this story and LIFMA. So, just send prayers and hopes to my neighborhood where the fires are at an i hope that i will keep my house and i hope others where I live will be fine. Remember, Reviews and opinions are welcomed and i hope to hear from you guys soon! Remember to Keep reading and Imagining! :)_**


	6. Chapter Five

**The Dead Tell No Tales: Prologue**

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

Yume was still lightly blushing when she got back to the reception. The Hyugas were just leaving and they noticed her. "If it isn't the little trouble maker." Hiashi said to the young Namikaze. His wife giggled a little. "Yume-chan, you are blushing. Has something happened?" Hina said politely. Yume shook her head. "No. Sorry for not greeting you earlier, Master Hyuga. Mistress Hyuga. I was currently in my own world." She said as she observed the couple. She gasped when she noticed that Hina had a slight bump around the middle. She jumped up and down in excitement, forgetting about the embarrassing moment that happened with Kakashi.

"You're pregnant! Hina-sama! I'm so excited for you!" She said smiling. Hina Hyuga was what Yume called "A snow princess with a Sunny personality." She of course had the looks of a Hyuga and light lavender pearl eyes. She was very pretty in Yume's eyes. Hiashi merely huffed, but was pleased that the young Namikaze took notice of her teacher. Yume had a rough time writing and spelling when she was younger, so Hina Hyuga was her teacher. Yume still visited them when she could. "Yume-chan, thank you. I actually hope it'll be a girl." She said as she winked at Yume. "Hina, it's too early to tell." He said in an official voice. Then, "It'll be a boy. A strong boy that will be worthy of the Hyuga clan name." He said with a bit of pride in his voice.

Yume giggled. "Hiashi-sama, Don't jinx it. Maybe the girl will be a possibility. And she will be pretty strong I'll bet." She said smiling. Hina chuckled at Hiashi as he had a light blush of embarrassment in his face. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms; trying to regain what little pride he had left. "Congrats, Hyuga-sama. I wish you luck with the new member of the Hyuga clan." She said as she bowed in respect. They bowed back. "Don't get into trouble now Yume-chan." Hina said as she smiled brightly at Yume. "I won't." Yume smiled back. "I doubt it… I need to check my koi pond again." He said as he glared at Yume. Yume smiled innocently and left the couple to get to Minato and Kushina.

Hina turned to her husband. "Hiashi, I'm sure from the last time, she learned her lesson from switching out your Koi pond with goldfish crackers. Now, we should be getting back home. Hizashi challenged you to a sparring match." Hina said smiling. Hiashi shook his head. "I know…but we could easily take the long way home." He said as he looked up at the night sky. Hina blushed. Her husband sure knows how to be a romantic, even if he doesn't show it. She giggled. "Of course." She smiled brightly.

Yume went through the white arch and saw that the backyard of the Namaikaze home was completely empty, save for Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya. Yume sighed in exasperation. She has to clean everything up. Oh well, there's nothing like a shadow clone jutsu that could clean things up. She walked over to her small family, if you can count Jiraiya as family, and smiled. Kushina noticed Yume immediately.

"Yume, where have you been? You missed out on the tossing of the bouquet and the cutting of the cake, which was fabulous by the way, and you wouldn't believe who caught the bouquet." Kushina gushed. Yume shook her head. "Who caught the bouquet?" She asked smiling. Kushina giggled uncontrollably. "Tsunade. Oh my gosh, I don't think I've seen her so shell-shocked in my entire life. I think I tossed it too hard and it just landed in her hands as she was greeting the last of the guests." She said as she giggled madly. Yume couldn't help but giggle along.

Kushina then shook her head. "Then Jiraiya popped up beside her and, well, I don't know what was said, but he got a mouthful of flowers and a punch to the face." Kushina gestured at she smiled. Jiraiya popped up and Yume could see the black eye he has. Yume shook her head and sighed. "You never learn, huh, Jiraiya-sensei?" She said. "And he never will." Minato said as he walked up behind his wife and hugged her close. "Sorry Sensei, but you have to give up one of these days." Minato chuckled. Jiraiya merely crossed his arms and gave a huff. "Don't worry, I'm sure one of these days, Tsunade will turn around." He said confidently. "I wouldn't count on it. If you and her work out, I'll pay you 100 ryo." Yume said smiling. "You're on." Jiraiya said as Yume and him shook hands, both grinning.

Minato shook his head smiling. Then he frowned as he looked around seeing the mess that needs to be cleaned up. Yume bumped her hip against his and he looked down. "I'll handle the cleanup. You and Kushina can go on that Honeymoon. Hiruzen did say he would take over for the next two weeks." Yume winked at her older brother. Minato felt bad that he would be leaving his sister here, but she understood that even the Yellow Flash of Konoha needs a break.

Kushina pecked her husband's cheek and said, "Yume will be fine. Jiraiya will be here to look after her before he leaves in a week and Yume can take care of herself." Minato looked at his wife uncertainly and reluctantly agreed. "Hey Nii-san. I suggest you get moving. The longer you wait, that harder it is for me to get some nieces or nephews to come sooner." She grinned slyly. Minato's patience broke and he chased his little sister around the yard, Kushina laughing all the way. Yume got chased into the house and Minato, being the fastest ninja alive, tackled her into the floor and did the most absolute horrible thing to Yume…Tickling her.

After a few minutes of giving grief to Yume, both brother and sister sat up and just grinned at each other. "You sure you are going to be fine Yume-chan?" Minato said as he ruffled her hair. Yume gave a sound of annoyance and pushed his hand away. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. If Jiraiya isn't here, I'll chill at Shikaku-sensei's place. Or I can have a few girl friends to come over and have sleepovers. I will be fine. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. And if anything were to happen, I know the Hiraishin Jutsu to get to the Safe house." She said as she scootched closer to her brother.

Minato smiled gently at his little sister. Since their parents died when she was just 2 years old, him just graduated from Genin to Chunin at age 12, he always made it a priority to protect her. Even trying to teach her the jutsus he would make so that she could use them against enemies that would try and kill her. But when he heard about Kushina being kidnapped many years back, she was just 3 at the time and he didn't want to leave her home alone. But it seemed that she understood what was gong on and she, with her baby like temper, pushed him out of the house and said, "Kushi need help. You go help Kushi!" She said with her pout.

Even then, Yume seemed to know that he really liked Kushina. And though Yume doesn't remember much about what happened when Kushina was kidnapped, he always thanked her for pushing him out of the house and finding her. Now here she is 14, almost fifteen, and just as crazy as Kushina, she was telling him to go and enjoy his time with his wife. Minato nodded at her and hugged her. "Okay, You be careful okay. NO BOYS IN THE HOUSE." He said as he glared at her. Yume gave him a 'Are you kidding me?' look. "Nii-san…I know the rules. Now get out of here and have fun with your wife. I expect souvenirs and pictures." Yume grinned as she got up and pushed her brother out of the house.

* * *

An hour later, Minato and Kushina left the household leaving Yume to clean up the yard. It would take up most of the night. There was ramen bowls everywhere –luckily, they were disposable- and she had a lot to do. She felt too lazy to do a shadow clone jutsu, side affect after being with a certain lazy Nara-sensei. So she just cleaned up as much as possible. She looked at the orange, red and yellow streamers and decided to leave them up there; Kushina told Yume that once she got back, she was going to paint the house, much to the horror of Minato. The red chairs were put away and the tables were all in the shed, all the trash she picked up was now currently being burned in the firehouse that was behind the compound.

Jiraiya decided to bunk up in the guest room for the time being and he didn't want to help clean up. So Yume was currently alone. She looked up at the stars and thought back of what happened between her and Kakashi. "What did he want to tell me?" She asked herself as she looked for constellations. "If it wasn't about the pink hair," She giggled at the thought, "then what did he want to talk about?" She said quietly.

She thought back when she thought he had a fever, but he said he didn't have one. So…he was blushing? No. Hatake Kakashi doesn't blush. He's too _cool _for that. Right? But hey, he's human right?

Tired of thinking, she blew out the only light source on the porch and went inside to prepare for bed, she swore she heard something in the forest and turned back to figure out when it was. She was about to take out a hidden kunai, when she saw a squirrel dash across the yard. She exhaled a breath she was holding and went inside. Think of pranks she could get away with while her brother was gone; grinning like a maniac, she went to bed and slept easily. Thinking of a certain silver haired ninja and the sweet warmth of home.

* * *

**TAL21: Okay, short chapter, but i'm afraid that you guys will not have an update until two weeks have passed. I'm currently busy with dealing with the Donation of clothes, food, and money to people that have lost their home in the Charlotte Fire in my hometown. 66 families lost their homes and it is devastating. So i hope you guys can be patient enough to wait two weeks until I post the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story so far! It's only going to get better from here on out**! _**And I'm actually hoping to ask if people who have great drawing skills to draw Yume** **If possible and if you want to. But if not, then oh well. XD Remember to Keep of Reading and Imagining! Also, REVIEWS AND OPINIONS ARE APPRECIATED! :D**_


	7. Chapter Six

**The Dead Tell No Tales: Prologue **

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

**_3 months later…_**

Yume was currently on her way to the Hokage's office. She was planning on spending the day with Anko and Kurenai training on their skills. Kurenai was quite the genjutsu user. Yume couldn't do squat if she ever went against Kurenai's techniques. So she asked her if she could train her a bit in genjutsu techniques. Anko, on the other hand, wanted to spar with Yume and see her skills with a sword. Yume declined; saying that she still needs a little practice with the silver sword before she tries it out on anyone. That was when an ANBU agent came to her with a message that she needs to be at the Hokage's office as soon as possible.

She felt bad for leaving the girls there but they can handle things without her. In deep thought, she didn't realize that she was about to walk into Rin who was also on her way to the Hokage's office, and bumped into her. "Yume! Be careful! Are you thinking deeply again? Or are you thinking about Kakashi-kun?" She teased. Yume flushed and she lightly punched her best friend. "Shut up. I still haven't forgiven you for peaking in on me and Kakashi at the reception." Yume said glaring.

Rin couldn't help but giggled at her friend's demise. Three months past and the pot at ANBU grew bigger and bigger every week. Rin barely got into ANBU a month ago as a pristine medic. She goes under the codename: Owl. Rin was excited to be working with Wolf and Fox, whom of which, were Kakashi and Yume. She got word of the pot of money for Kakashi and Yume and she pitched in 100 ryo that Kakashi will confess to Yume and vice versa-Which they still haven't done yet-. Rin is a sucker for romance; especially in the Ninja world where the life expectancy for surviving is around 16 to 26. If you were really friggin' lucky, you could live to your forties and retire or you could be a jounin commander. Like a certain lazy nin.

Yume and Rin were walking down the hall and saw Shikaku Nara. He was tall and a bit on the thin side, but Yume knew that her previous teacher was a wolf in deer's clothing. The scars on his face that went diagonally upward on his tanned face; he got those when he became Jounin and was currently dating Yoshino Tokugawa. Damn, that woman was scary if you got on her bad side, but her loyalty to Konoha and her comrades are fiercer then a raging storm, and yet, she has a soft side for the Nara man, except for the fact that he was completely lazy. Yume would't be surprised if he proposed to her anytime soon. Her guess was that Yoshino will probably smack him for not proposing sooner. She still thinks her sensei is cool…in a lazy sort of way. His dark eyes looked in the younger jounin's direction and smiled slightly.

Yume nodded at her old sensei before entering the office without knocking. Minato looked up and smiled at the two girls. "Ah, you are here. Good now we have to wait for Kakashi... He's late again." He deadpanned at the end. Yume rolled her eyes while Rin smacked her forehead in exasperation. Kakashi would be late for everything; Dinner at a restaurant, training at ANBU HQ, mission debriefing. EVERYTHING. And quite frankly, Yume was getting tired of it. So she just sat down on the floor and put herself in a lotus position and tried meditating. She would often get mad at Kakashi for being late and she would yell at him for doing so.

So she just made sure that she didn't yell at him as much. She was about to nod off until, "Sorry I'm late. An old woman needed my help so…" "Fat chance you liar." Yume interrupted him. She didn't yell at him. That was an improvement in her mind. She opened her eyes and looked to the open windows and saw Kakashi on the balls of his feet balancing on the edge of the window. _'I swear if he does this one more time, I'm going to punch him.' _She thought as she glared at him from afar.

Kakashi, of course, brushed off the glare he has been getting from Yume. Minato shook his head and sighed. _'One of these days." _He thought. Now that the three ANBU agents were in front of him, he put on a serious look. He really didn't want to give out this mission. But it was necessary. "Okay, Listen up. This client is anonymous. But I have received information about a group of ninja that has been terrorizing smaller villages: murder, rape, and theft. They have done everything. The Village Hidden in the Tealeaves was the latest to be hit. I'm sending you three to search and destroy." Minato said gravely.

Yume frowned. Search and Destroy was the worst mission she has to do. They required serious tracking jutsu training, endurance training, agility training, stealth training and medical training. Yume had to learn the intensive training of healing herself while on a solo mission. It was rough on her, but now she can heal deep gashes and cuts on her body without leaving a scar, mend her broken bones and repair torn muscles. But she fails on the poison/antidote training. She had a deep respect for those who could make antidotes for poisons.

Yume couldn't help but frown even more at the mission debriefing. Rape and murder. So it has come to this even after the war. Since the war ended there has been groups of rouge ninjas that think they can do anything they want. They were wrong. "I need you three to be extremely careful. Kakashi, I appoint you as leader of the team. Here are the coordinates of where the Rouges are. You leave in three hours. Get what you need then head out." Minato finished. The three teenagers nodded and were about to leave but, "Yume. I need to speak with you." Minato said. Yume told Kakashi and Rin that she will meet up with them at the gates and walked back to her brother.

She was stone-faced cold. Her brother knew she hated missions like this. Why would he put her on one? "Yume…I'm sorry, but you were the only one left to be on this mission. I couldn't find any other ninja to take your place. But with your abilities combined with Kakashi's and Rin's, you could end this mission sooner." He said somberly. Yume shook her head. "It's fine. I've been itching to get out of Konoha for a while." She smiled fakely. Minato frowned. "You failed the poisons test didn't you?" He deadpanned. Yume fell to the floor in shock. "How'd you find that out!" She shouted. Minato chuckled. "I'm the Hokage. I know everything." He smiled. Yume giggled. "Okay, so I bombed that test. I understand the basics of poisoning and I know how to nullify them, but I can't do anything higher than that. Sorry Nii-san." She said looking down at the floor. She felt like she was a kid who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Minato shook his head laughing. "It's fine. No one is perfect Yume. Now another thing, I have a very special mission for you." He said as the laughter died in his voice. Minato really didn't want to do this. But he needs to. He took him his little sister's appearance. She was currently wearing an orange kimono top with red lilies sewn on; her jounin flak vest was over it. She was wearing tight navy blue ninja shorts and Chinese ninja slippers. Her sword was on her back and her weapons pouch was wrapped around her left thigh. Her long hair was up in a high ponytail and it was spiked. Similar to Jiraiya's in a way, but it was more tamed. He recalled a week ago when he spoke with Jiraiya about his _researching _outside the village. Not the normal kind where he peeks in at hot bathes, the gathering information kind.

* * *

_**Last Week...**  
_

_ Minato meet his old teacher at the top of the waterfall at the valley of the end. Jiraiya was currently writing in a notebook as his student sat down beside him. "So sensei, what is it that you had to speak with me about?" He asked the older shinobi beside him. Jiraiya stopped writing in his book and snapped it shut. The smile that usually adorned his face was got and he was dead serious. "Minato, One of my intels was killed off. Currently I'm trying to figure out who to take her place." Jiraiya said as he over looked the waterfall. Minato looked surprised._

_Generally, Jiraiya would be getting information from different Ninja from different nations and villages. And they would be pretty darn good ninja too. To hear that one of them were killed off… "Who was it?" Minato asked. Jiraiya looked at him and said. "It was Nana Kubari. She was one of the best intel I had. She could get into places that even ANBU couldn't get into. The last message I got from her was that she was finding out about some new Rouge Ninja group. I have no current information on it. I'm planning on getting more information from other intels and see what threat this group poses. But for me to do that, I need another Shinobi or Kunoichi to take Kubari's place." Jiraiya said seriously. _

_ Minato nodded. He understood the seriousness in Jiraiya's predicament. The Konoha council depends on Jiraiya's informants that he finds to protect Konoha. Even so, Minato was confused a bit to wanting to know what Jiraiya wants with him. "Okay, so you need another person to take her place. Who do you have in mind?" Minato said as he thought it through. He was thinking of sending one of the top ANBU to help his sensei, until. "Yume." Jiraiya said. Minato jumped in shock. Yume? His sister? Why?_

_Minato's forehead crinkled in confusion and anger. "I'm not sending my sister on a suicide mission to find information for you Sensei. She just barely passed the exam for a Search and Destroy mission simulation. She could get killed." Minato argued. He didn't want to send his sister out there. She was still suffering a bit from the war two years ago. He remembered hearing her scream in her sleep at night for the next month after the war. He didn't want her to go through that again. "Minato, you have seen her improve since she took her jounin exam. She trains every other day to keep up with mastering the Justus that you have been teaching her. And don't say you don't because you do. She even got your Rasengan down to a T. And she's getting closer to mastering the Hiraishin Jutsu, without falling flat on her face" Jiraiya said smiling slightly._

_Minato blushed at his master's praise of his little sister. Now that he thought about it, she has been disappearing off to the backwoods of the Namikaze estate to train lately. As her brother, he worries for her safety and well being, He would do anything to protect his little sister from harm if he could. But as Hokage…he sees a well-trained veteran of the War and exceptional Kunoichi of Konoha. He put aside his brotherly instincts for a moment. 'What talents does Yume have that would benefit Konoha's safety?' He thought to himself._

_ Jiraiya apparently read his mind and spoke. "Yume has done some hard earned mastery of stealth and tracking. You have Shikaku to thank for training her in that. She also trained under Ibiki for torture to gather information. I haven't seen her personally torturing anyone, but I assume that she does it quite well. And then there's me. I've trained her in some ninjutsu techniques that are higher level." Jiraiya said. Then he laughed out loud. "I've tried to get her to summon a toad, and she summoned Gamabunta and she screamed bloody murder about, 'a huge toad that could easily eat her like Kushina to ramen.' She has a gist of the summoning jutsu, but I have no clue if she plans of using it to summon animals other than toad. Personally, I thought toad would be a good summoning animal for her." Jiraiya said as he took on an innocent look._

_ Minato laughed a little. "I understand Sensei. She has grown up and become a good kunoichi. I think she could rival Tsunade." He said smiling. Jiraiya laughed. "Yume has studied Tsunade and how she has that monstrous strength of hers. I think Yume may apply it to her in days to come." He pointed out. Minato shuddered. Yume with monstrous strength sort of scared him a little. "I hate to be around if anyone pisses her off." He said as he smiled. Jiraiya sobered up. "But really, Yume is one of my choices. The other choice is Kakashi Hatake. He's pretty handy. Not only that, He is the Copy Ninja and he would also be useful as an informant, but also Yume has something he doesn't; Seduction and her feminine wiles. You've seen Yume seduce other men for information and she's good at that. And I doubt Ibiki taught her that." Minato was surprised yet again. Kakashi would be a good candidate. He also has the same training as Yume, if not more successful than her. But Jiraiya has a point. Yume could turn things into her advantage if she does it right._

_"Yume is a good choice. But there is a catch though." Jiraiya said as his stood up. He looked at the sunset and then looked back at his old student at the corner of his eye. Minato also stood up and was waiting for an explanation. "What is the catch?" Minato asked with a worried look on his face. Minato felt his stomach drop at the words that came out of Jiraiya's mouth. "No one except the Hokage and myself will know of this. This is a top triple S rank mission. The council will know nothing of this. No one will know of this except you, the next Hokage, and me should anything happen to you." He said solemnly and there was a pregnant silence between the two men. Then, "And Yume has to fake her death." He said with finality. Those words felt like kunai striking his heart over and over again._

_'Death? Yume has to fake her death?' He thought with alarm. "Are you crazy Jiraiya? Faking death is insane. Those are grounds for banishment from a village or worse! I can't do that to Yume or Kakashi if either of them takes the mission. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't help you, not this time sensei." Minato said as he turned to return home. "Minato. You and I both know that Yume is the only candidate for this mission. And you and I both know that as Hokage you can overrule any demand that he council will bring up, should Yume come back. Not only that, I have good faith in her that she will be successful at this. She's tough Minato. She knows what the world is like, and she is the only one who can pull this off." The toad sage said wisely._

_Minato thought about it for a minute. Yes, Yume is well trained, yes she can do this mission with difficulty, but she can survive it as well. But…"How long can she keep up with this mission? How long is it?" Minato said as he turned his head back to the white haired sannin. Jiraiya looked back at the last bit of the sunset and turned to his student. "The mission is long-term. It will take as short as 5 years to as long as 20 years depending if she is to return to Konoha on Hokage's orders. But I prefer her to be out there gathering information for at least 10 years." Jiraiya said as if he rehearsed this a million times. Minato felt a little bit of hope. He could recall Yume if he wanted to. He turned back to Jiraiya. "I'll think about it." He said as he disappeared in a flash._

* * *

Minato thought everything through. He weighed the pros and cons of his little sister out there for more than 7 years outside of Konoha, digging and getting information to protect the Village. She cares for the village just as much as he did. The only difference is that she was fairly young. She will be turning 15 in the next two months. He didn't want to send her out there when he would be worried about her dying out there somewhere and never returning home. He spoke to Kushina about it when Yume was out for the day and she was completely against Yume being gone for a long time. But Minato explained Jiraiya's reasons from his perspective and Kushina thought about it.

"Yume is strong. She can handle herself quite well and she is also in ANBU. Though…what if we have a child and she doesn't know of it?" She asked. Minato hugged his wife close and said, "Jiraiya said that the only way for Yume to stay in contact with us is through bird messenger, aliases, and through Jiraiya himself. But only the Hokage can receive such information should anyone intercept it. Sensei knows a jutsu that will seal the messages that we receive from her and only those who hold the title of Hokage will release the seal." Minato said assuring his wife. They both came to the decision that Yume can do the mission. He was just worried what her reaction will be.

Yume was worried. Her brother looked a bit conflicted and she jumped onto the desk and crossed her legs, lotus style. "Aniki? What is it? What's the mission you want me to take?" She asked. Minato looked at her and spoke. "Yume, This mission is considered triple S ranked. As you can tell, there is no ANBU in this room. I asked them to leave before you, Rin, and Kakashi came in. I don't want them knowing anything about this mission, not even the council knows about this." He said as he looked at his sister in the eyes.

Yume was worried. Minato must've giving this mission a long twice over to tell her about this. "Okay. What is the mission?" She asked. Whatever the mission was, she would take it. Right? Minato was silent for a few minutes. His eyes were showing fear and worry. He took a deep breath. "Yume, This mission will take possible 7 to 10 years to complete, maybe longer." He paused and looked at Yume.

He could see the emotions flit through her eyes. He kept speaking. "Jiraiya needs another informant. He suggested you as the first choice." He said. Yume looked up at the ceiling. She was thinking things through. _'I know that Jiraiya travels a lot when he comes back to Konoha, but he would be gone for months on end before coming back. But why does he need an Informent?" _she thought deeply.

"Why does he need an informant?" She asked. She was curious about what's going on. Minato sighed. "Yume. Do you know why Jiraiya would travel around the nations?" He asked her. Yume shook her head. She never really understood why Jiraiya would travel. She just assumed that he travels to different towns to pick up women for his research. Minato was having a hard time telling her this. "Yume, Jiraiya travels the nations for information. Not just for the research for his books. He picks up information from each village and town he stops by; information that keeps Konoha safe from other Villages. He's been doing this for a long time Yume. And He needs someone with enough training to help him get more information. You qualify for this." Minato said with careful choosing of his words.

Yume took a minute to consider this. She could come back every other year to give information to Minato and see her friends…she could handle that. But she wasn't so sure. "Can I think on it? You know, I want to think of some pros and cons, yah know?" She said to him. Minato nodded. "Jiraiya won't be leaving for another 3 months. You have time. But I would like an answer when you get back from this mission. Understood?" he asked. Yume nodded. And she hopped off the table and walked to the door. "Aniki…" Yume paused. Minato looked up at his sister at the door. She smiled brightly at him. "We'll come back fine. I promise." She said referring to the mission she would be going on in a few hours.

Minato smiled back. "I know you will, Yume-chan. Be safe." He said as he waved at her. She waved back and left. "I hope you will be safe, as well as Kakashi and Rin." He spoke. But it would appear…that he spoke too soon.

* * *

_**TAL21: DUN DUN DUN! So what do you think will happen in the next chapter? And why is Minato holding back some of the information from Yume? Okay, so you have to wait another two weeks for the next chapter, so on the 22nd or 23rd is when i will be posting the next chapter. Also, I'm loving the reviews and hits that i am getting from my chibi shadow readers, but really, I'd like MOAR! XD SO i hope you guys will keep on reading! Reviews and Opinions are well appreciated! Remember: Keep of Reading and Imagining! :)**_


	8. Chapter Seven

**The Dead Tell No Tales: Prologue **

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

It was pouring, more than pouring really. The rain came down hard and it smashed into the ground harder each time. Yume, Kakashi and Rin were currently in a slight battle zone. Rin was treating innocent civilians in a large, but poorly made shacks. Kakashi and Yume were looking for survivors in a small town that the group of rouge nin hit. Most of the houses were burned to the ground. Some people were murdered quickly and some were tortured before they were killed. Yume found woman and children that were sexually abused. They were currently in a different shack.

She hated seeing their eyes. Those eyes were filled with so much pain and humiliation. They don't deserve this pain. She found a little girl, no more than eight, jumped at even the slightest of sounds that was near her. Yume kneeled next to her and held out her arms. The little girl almost tackled her, but her balance was regained. The little girl was crying and burying her face in her abdomen. Yume felt herself being torn. This town has suffered too much. The innocence of little children was destroyed and Yume cried along with the child.

In Konoha, she was often known as, "The Crying Saint." It wasn't well known, but when the name was mentioned, people would talk about her saying that she would cry for her enemies, allies, civilians, anyone who has suffered losing a family member or for those who would never return home. She choked back a sob. She was no saint. She killed. Saints don't kill. She picked up the child and cradled her close to her and started walking back to the woman and children's tent where Rin was currently healing them. The shacks were of course poorly made. But it was still a roof over their heads. She placed the child down as she kneeled next to a blanket that will serve as a bed for the child. But the girl wouldn't let go of her jounin vest.

"It's okay. I'm not leaving you alone. I just need to check up on a couple of people. Okay?" She cooed to the child. The dirty little girl looked up at her with tearful brown eyes. It broke Yume's heart. But she already stopped crying and hugged the child before she left to head outside. The rain was letting up a little, but it was still a bit cold. Yume felt even colder. The rain kissed her skin and hair. Her clothing was soaked but she didn't mind. She was used to the elements like this. She felt a hand on he shoulder. She looked back and saw Kakashi. "Hey." He said blankly.

"Hey. Nice weather we're having." She said trying to crack a smile. But she felt her throat tighten again. She looked back at the ruined town. "You were crying again Yume." He stated. She nodded. "I know…I just, I just hate doing missions like this. It makes me sick to my stomach that things like this has to happen." She said sadly. She looked up at the sky. It was black with clouds and rain. She felt the rain crash into her eyes and comedown on her like tears. "Yume. It's the life of Shinobi. We do our best to help protect and save others. Be grateful that these people are still alive. They have some things to live for." Kakashi said. Yume nodded. _'But what about the children?' _She thought.

"Guys." Rin said from behind them. She looked a bit tired. "I've done my best to heal all the survivors. Just enough to get them back onto their feet. One of the Men said that the ninja group was heading eastward. If we leave now, we could catch up to them and take care of them." She said as she rubbed her arms. It was cold, but she's most likely trying to get her arms to wake up. Medical chakra can make arms fall asleep. Kakashi nodded and they were about to set off until a chubby little hand stopped Yume. "Nee-chan?" a little voice said.

It was the little girl that Yume took of the street to bring to that shack. Yume kneeled to the little girl. "Nee-chan. Thank you." She said crying. Yume felt her heart break and hugged the little girl. "Be safe." She said as she walked away from the little girl, not looking back, and ran with her two teammates with flashes of anger and revenge in her eyes.

* * *

An earth-shattering scream ripped from Yume's throat. The team was taken off guard. And Yume shouted to Kakashi and Rin that she will distract most of the rouges. She didn't expect them to be good at sabotage. The tree she was in was loaded with paper bombs and it exploded. She was currently crawling on the forest floor trying to get to a safe place before the enemy could find her. She found an old badgers' den and crawled inside. There were large wood splinters in her left side and leg and she felt like she got a concussion. She had second-degree burns on her, but nothing she can't handle.

She ripped out a large piece of wood from her side and she bit down on it, rejecting the fact that it was covered in her blood. She continued to clean out her wounds biting down hard on the bit and groaned in pain. 'This is nothing compared to the War.' She thought panting. She felt dizzy, but she refused to go unconscious. She managed to get most of the wood out of her sides and legs and she used her chakra to heal herself up. She felt pain _everywhere. _She wanted to throw up at the amount of blood she lost. But she steeled herself. She didn't become ANBU for nothing. She took deep calming breaths to ignore the pain and she felt herself shivering violently.

It has been raining since they found the rogues. And they never expected them to lie out traps in case they were followed. Yume took the brunt of those traps. She was cramped in the badger's den, but she wasn't complaining. At least she was drying a bit. She used up most of her chakra to heal her leg and side. She barely had enough to heal up the burn wounds on her. Luckily, Rin gave her an emergency kit for situations like this.

The badgers' den was about five feet deep in the ground and maybe about 4 and half feet wide. At least she had a little bit of room to sit up and wrap up her injuries. She finished wrapping and she lay back on the dry grass that has accumulated in the ground, facing the entrance. She was still shivering from the pain. She tried to move to be a bit more comfortable, but it resulted in more pain shooting though her body. She bit back a moan of pain.

She wanted to stay awake. The bittersweet spell of sleep was slowly taking her over. She shook her head to stay awake. Bad idea. She felt pain blossom at the front of her head and she fell into darkness. _"Oh hello unconsciousness. We finally meet again."_

* * *

_**TAL21: **Okay so i wanted to be a little nice today because it's raining and i love the rain! This will possibly be the last chapter that i will update for the time being. I'm working on **LIFMA**,** TDTNT**, **Blood Scattered Across the Sands**, and another story that i'm working on...yeah, it sucks when you have multiple stories in your head and you HAVE to write it down before the idea goes away. So far i'm doing pretty good. In my last journal entry (The last couple ones) i stated that i was also working on another **Gaara OC**. THAT story (**Blood Scattered across the Sands**) Is actually more believable than **Survivor**...I may do another story under that same name, but completely different plot. I hope you can go to my home page and take a look at it and tell me what you think, i was thinking between the lines of either the OC should have a kekkai genkai or a chakra spirit (Not a tailed beats) sealed into her. But hey, who knows. I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter, don't worry. MORE ACTION will come. **Also, i have slightly adopted a little term that would work with me. I want 3 to at least 7 reviews (Or more) when i update. That way i will know that either the story is good enough to continue, or it'll flop and i will delete that story. I noticed that i hate continuing a story that doesn't have enough reviews to get any noticeable attention. SO...Suggest my story to your friends and review and tell me how you feel about TDTNT and i will, MAYBE be much more nicer about Updating. XD**  
**REMEMBER! REVIEW AND KEEP ON READING AND IMAGINING! :D**  
_


	9. Chapter Eight

**The Dead Tell No Tales: Prologue **

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

"-ume! Yu-!" She heard far away voices. "-ke…up! Plea…Wake up!" She heard a familiar female voice. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned at the bright light that was now in her eyes. The images were blurry but she could make out a brown haired girl. _"Rin!"_ She thought. The images cleared and Rin had a worried look on her face. "Yume. Get up. We don't have much time." Rin said. There was urgency in her voice. And Yume groaned in exasperation. "Five more minutes." She croaked. Her throat was dry as bone.

"Yume, let's go." Rin said as she placed her arm around her teammates waist to keep her balance. Rin took off to find Yume after being confronted by the ninja the team was sent to take down. Kakashi managed to kill off about 9 of them. Rin killed 7. But the other 12 got away. 28 rogue nin in all. There were 12 left to dispose of. Kakashi went ahead to see if he could track them down, while Rin was given the task of finding her teammate.

It took two days for Rin to find Yume unconscious in a den. Rin feared that she was too late to save her, but according to the weak pulse in her, she was barely hanging on. It took all of her medical training not to let Yume die on her. She was already running low on chakra. She took the brunt of Yume's weight and jumped from tree to tree to find Kakashi. He shouldn't be too far if he's in a safe place, Rin could continue healing Yume.

Rin spied a silver headed boy up ahead. "Kakashi! I found her!" She shouted at him. Kakashi turned around and motioned to put Yume up against the base of the tree. Rin laid her there and continued to heal her. "What's her condition?" Kakashi asked as he kneeled at Yume's side. She looked worse for wear. But it would appear that Yume managed to heal herself up pretty well. But it also seemed that she lost a lot of blood. "She's stable. Thank heavens I found her when I did. She probably wouldn't have lasted. I think she managed to heal herself up well enough to stop the bleeding and her burns. I told her that those nin must've planned a trap in case they were followed. Idiot." Rin said sternly as she changed the bandages on Yume's arms.

"It's not her fault. She went a head to see if there were any traps. She must've gotten caught in one of them." Kakashi said as he felt Yume's forehead. She had a slight fever. This could hold them back a couple of days and lose track of the enemy nin. "At least she's not dead. I'm glad to have found her. I saw that there was blood on the ground where Yume was. I just followed that trail and saw her in an animals den." Rin said as she moved her arms to Yume's side and she focused her medical chakra there.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. "Leave it to Yume to find the oddest places to hide from enemies." He said smiling slightly. Rin shook her head as she laughed too. "Laughing at my pain guys?" a soft voice spoke. Both teammates looked at Yume. Her eyes were still closed, but it would seem that she was still awake. "Hehe, Sorry Yume-chan. But it would just seem that you DO find the oddest places to hide." Kakashi said as he stood up. Yume opened her eyes and hissed at the bright sun. "You try finding a cave while injured and the only thing you could find was a hole in the ground. I take advantage of my surroundings." Yume said glaring at Kakashi.

"Yume-chan. We need to stay here for two days for your fever to break. We will pick up the trail as soon and you get better." Rin said as she pushed Yume down so that she can rest. Yume shook her head. "No, I'm fine enough to fight. Let's go." Yume said as she pushed away Rin's hands and tried to stand up. She tried to steady herself against the tree, biting her lip against the pain, and took a step forward with her injured leg. Pain shot up it but she didn't cry out.

"Look, I'll be fine. We have to take care of these ninja. How many are left to take care of?" She asked and she painstakingly turned around and looked at her comrades. It was painful to even move. But she couldn't let her team down. "Yume…listen to Rin. We can't afford to let you get hurt even more than you are now." Kakashi said reaching out to her. Yume leaned back to pop her back and looked back at her teammates, her eyes cold. "We will hunt them down. And I will cry for those that they have killed." Yume said as she walked off towards the way the Rogues, With Kakashi and Rin following behind.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Its the Attack of the CLIFFHANGERS! Yes, i'm trying to be suspenseful, and i've been working really hard on working at an outcome of this part of the story. Don't worry, more will come next friday and I think you will enjoy the next chapter: Vengeance and pain and something horrible happens. I've been trying to work with this chapter and placing myself in Yume's shoes and how the story should go along. And so far...IT'S GOING GOOD! :D Also I have another story up. It's called _**Wind and Sand: Journal of Lord and Lady Kazekage**_. You should give it a read. So far it seems sort of popular and its a great story if you want to know about the Sand Sibs Parents and my take on them! Now onward with me working on the next chapter! Remember that Reviews and Opinions are more than welcome and the rules state that i'd have 4-5 reviews to set up the next chapter, also i will be giving you a _**longer chapter next time too!**_. Feedback means everything to the author and it gives us a boost in self esteem to keep on writing! REMEMBER TO KEEP ON READING AND IMAGINING! :D


	10. Chapter Nine

**The Dead Tell No Tales: Prologue**

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

Yume felt her fever getting worse. But she refused to tell Rin and Kakashi. They were flying from tree to tree. They were catching up to the Rogues. "Rin, you stay hidden in the shadows while Yume and I take out the targets. Yume, have you been working on that Rasengan technique Minato-sensei taught you?" Kakashi briefed to Yume. Yume smiled wickedly. "Yeah, I even gave it my own little touch to it. I'll be using it on those miserable sons of bitches." She said with steel.

Kakashi looked back to Yume. Her eyes were already flowing with tears, and they were falling out of those cold eyes. He felt unnerved by that fact. The last time he saw her eyes like that was when she was with him for a hit with a drug dealer that was transferring illegal soldier pills to a village that rioted against their leaders. That ANBU mission took Yume out to the edge. Not only that, with the tears that she cried with those cold, dead eyes. Konoha called her the Crying Saint…but other villages called her the Crying Death. Many people would describe her as an ANBU whose tears would flow out underneath her mask before she would take out the hit.

Kakashi looked ahead. "Good, the ninja ahead are earth and water based. Rin and I already took out 16 of them. We have twelve targets left. And Yume, be on guard, these Rogues are dangerous." Kakashi said and he stopped a tree branch with Rin and Yume flanking him. Silence fell over the trio. Yume felt a little dizzy and her fever was getting worse. But she was not going to let that stop her. Her goal right now: Kill off the Rogues as fast as possible.

Kakashi lifted two fingers and twitched it foreword. Move silently and swiftly. They took off. The forest was just as silent as the grave. Yume's sharp ears took in everything. The mere crack of a branch was enough to make her whole body tense. She felt the tears stream down her face. She closed her eyes and willed the tears to stop and they did. She wiped away the remnants of the tears off her face and kept going.

Rin was the first to stop, prompting Yume and Kakashi to do the same. Yume focused her chakra to her ears, straining to hear any abnormalities. Rin looked back at Yume and lifted her hand in a fist, a signal for a trap. Yume cautiously went ahead of the group, walking slowly on the toes on her feet. She carefully swept the area with her eyes. She stopped in front of an invisible line and saw a thin strand of wire. In fact, she saw many wires. She hissed lowly and looked behind her back to Kakashi and Rin; shaking her head and jerking it upwards, to let them know that they need to take to the trees once more.

Yume was about to take a step foreword to jump into a tree when she heard a whistling coming through the trees and had a split second to dodge a kunai. She managed to turn her head enough that the kunai grazed her skin and imbedded itself into a tree. "AMBUSH!" Kakashi shouted. Yume Jumped back and had her back against Kakashi and Rin's. The three took out their kunais and prepared to face the fight.

* * *

"Well, well, what have we here? Huh, it's those brats that killed off our comrades, and they have another one with them." A scarred ninja sneered as he stepped out of the shadows. He was fairly tall and had dark skin. He had scars crisscrossing throughout his arms, neck and legs. His dangerous green eyes sent shivers down Yume's spine. They were surrounded. Yume gritted her teeth together. She could feel her strength drain. She felt her body getting warmer and her vision was starting to blur. She growled out loud.

"Oh we have a feisty one on our hands. Boys…kill them." He said as he snapped his fingers. Everything was a blur for Yume. Her fighting instincts kicked in hard and she dispatched an enemy by taking out her wakazashi and slicing his head off. From the corner of her eye, she saw two other ninja heading straight towards her. She jumped back and performed 3 hand signs. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" She shouted and placed her hand to her mouth and blew out fireballs in the direction of her enemies and manages to hit one. He went flying back into a tree. The other one threw his fist at her and she dodged it narrowly.

She threw a punch at his stomach and twisted her arm to intensify the punch. She heard a few cracks coming from his body as he yelled in pain. She figured that she broke a few ribs. She threw another punch to his head, hearing it twist and crack and broke his neck; killing him quickly. She gasped as her vision went blurry again. _'NO! I can't faint! I refuse!' _She screamed mentally at herself. She felt and extremely sharp pain at her side close to her rib cage. She turned around, throwing her arm and sent poisoned senbon at her enemy. She hit her target in the eyes and her fell down clawing his eyes out to get out the poison. She was lucky that she studied deadly poisons that affected the brain. This guy was dead in a minute.

She clutched her side in pain, but she didn't let that stop her. She had to fight to live. "Yume!" Rin shouted to her. Rin was having a rough time taking care of some of the rogues. She already had a few deep cuts on her arm trying to defend herself. One enemy was freaking huge. He lifted his arm to smash Rin into the ground, only to be saved by Kakashi when he crashed into her, missing them both. Both ninja got up and started fighting again. It was over whelming enough, that Kakashi had to lift up his mask to reveal his sharingan eye. He took out two kunai and aimed them to the hulking giant's head. He roared in pain and started swinging blindly, crashing into his allies and killing them immediately. Kakashi saw Yume in the way and shouted, "Yume! Enemy at 3:00!"

Yume twisted herself around sharply as she saw the giant heading towards her and she jumped high enough to gain some air and slashed down at the base of his neck with a sickening **_Thwack! _**Off went his head and the giant went down. "Kauha went down! Get them!" One of the thugs shouted. The enemy was down to six and one of them tried to take off Yume's head. She narrowly dodged the kunai that was thrown at her, leaving a thin bloody mark on her cheek. She jumped back and went down into a crouch. She made her hand into a cup and focused all her chakra into a spinning ball in her hand. In her hand, she could feel the smooth edges of the ball grow sharper and sharper. This was an improvement on her brother's technique.

"RASENGAN!" She shouted as she thrust the spinning sphere of ragged chakra into the man and literally shredded his front side and she could hear the blood-curdling scream coming from his mouth. She immediately threw an uppercut to his chin as she pushed through his skin barrier of his body, blood spilling everywhere on her and she was pretty sure that she punched him with enough force for him to bite his tongue off. She pushed the body away from her and she fell to one knee. She felt her body growing hotter and hotter. Her fever was getting worse. She shook her head to stay was awake. This mission was crucial…_and she did NOT want to die here!_

Rin was using her medical jutsu to dispatch one of the ninja in front of her, but she got caught off guard when from the corner of her eye, she saw Yume fall to her knees. She cried out. "YUME!" Rin realized that she made a horrible mistake. "You're dead girlie!" A ninja behind her shouted. Rin didn't have the time to deflect an earth jutsu attack and a sharpened rock went right through her left side. Pain exploded and Rin fell in shock. "RIN!" Yume yelled. Rin fell to the floor wide-eyed and unmoving. She was hit... and for the first time in her ninja career, she didn't know what to do.

Kakashi took out two of his attackers when he heard Yume cry out. "RIN!" Kakashi felt himself twist towards the scene where at that moment; Rin had become impaled by a spike of earth from an Iwa ninja. Kakashi reacted in an instant. He made his infamous hand signs for his chidori and a ball of lightening engulfed his hands. It made the sounds of a thousand birds chirping. Kakashi picked up his speed and threw back his arm and fried the ninja that hurt Rin. _"Obito…would never forgive me if I broke his promise to protect Rin." _Kakashi thought as he killed the ninja. Rin was face down and he picked her up and shouted to Yume. "YUME! RETREAT!" He shouted.

Yume punched someone out and made sure he stays down and dead. Yume heard Kakashi and she ran off with him ahead. He was carrying Rin on his back, and they were hightailing it out of there. Yume felt her body fighting against her, telling her that she will get sick further if she keeps pushing herself. But she didn't care. She had to get out with Kakashi and Rin. She threw back two flash bombs to throw the last of the rouges off their trail and the three Jounin disappeared into the depths of the Forest.

* * *

_**TAL21:**_Okay here's a little bit longer chapter with another cliffhanger! (Gosh i'm so mean) Anyways, the next chapter will be taking about two weeks for me to edit out (There's a LOT of grammer and plot that i have to work on) So i hope you enjoyed this chapter! ALSO those of you that like **TDTNT **go to my other stories and read **Wind and Sand: Journal of Lord and Lady Kazekage, **it has my take on the sand sibs parents and how they met, how they got together and how they got married and all this fun stuff. They are crazy, they are cool, and lots of humor is in the story. :) Anyways, enough of me blabbing, i need to work on the next chapter that you readers want me to so deeply want me to put up. Be patient and i hope you have a good time! Remember! 5 reviews and opinions before i put up the next chpater. Feedback is a gals best friend! :)_**  
**_


	11. Chapter Ten

**The Dead Tell No Tales: Prologue **

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

They stopped running after what seemed like hours and are hiding out in an abandon shack of a house that was hidden behind a cloak of trees. Yume fell to the floor after entering a broken down room and lay there. Her body was suffering intensely, but she managed to gather the last of her strength to pull herself to the dirty mat that will serve as her temporary bed. Her fever skyrocketed, and her throat was dry, and her vision was blurry, pain went through every fiber of her being, but she refused to cry out.

_"I will not burden Kakashi and Rin." _She thought before she passed out into the darkness of her mind.

* * *

Kakashi had put Rin down onto a clean mat and tended to her first, but Rin stopped his hands and she gave him a tired look.

"Yume-chan…where is she?" She croaked out.

Rin was in bad condition. He ignored the fact that Yume was most likely sick at the moment and focused on Rin. He may not have training in the medical field, but he knew enough to wash out the wound and stop the bleeding. He removed her ninja gear and her top layered shirt and ripped it to long shreds, for he knew that there wasn't many bandages since they used up most of them for the injured back in that village.

With two of his teammates, one sick and one injured, he can't continue the mission. He needed back up and a doctor. After dressing Rin's serious wound on her side, he covered her with a thin blanket, it may not be enough for her to be warm, but it's something that he knew she needed. He refused to let Rin further be attacked. He made a promise to Obito. And he will keep that promise, even if it kills him. Rin was breathing more evenly now and he sighed in relief. He got up only to fall to his knees again. The sharingan eye took a lot of chakra out of him and he was still trying to build up the chakra reserves needed for it.

He wouldn't be able to summon his ninken for help. It'll be a couple of days before his chakra supply will replenish. He covered his sharingan eye and started to get up on his feet again. He shuffled his way to where Yume was at and saw her on a dirty straw mat. Her breathing was labored and she had a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. He stumbled over to her and kneeled next to her. She was asleep, but he could tell that she had a fever. A dark red flush was spread across her face.

He placed his hand over her forehead and pulled it back quickly. She was burning up. He had to remove some of her clothing so that she can cool down, but…he was a bit…shy.

_"**What? Dude, she's burning up. You have to remove her clothing. If you don't, she won't recover as quickly." **_His logical side of him said.

He looked around the broken room and searched for something that would cover her so that she wasn't too cold. He moved over to a closet and opened the door, only for it to crumble down into a pile of rubble. He was surprised that this place was holding up, the wreck that it was. He saw empty bottles and a few rags, only when he digged through the closet was when he found a blanket. It was a bit small but it should be enough to cover her.

He started by removing her ninja gear, as he did with Rin, and proceeded to remove some articles of clothing. He started with her shoes and then her shirt. That was when he realized that Yume was…pretty…very pretty. Not like pretty as in "oh her body is fine'. No. Pretty as in "Oh my gosh, she is beautiful." Kakashi furiously shook his head to ban some…"Icha-Icha" worthy images in his mind.

"Damn it. I really need to stop reading those books. They are taking over my life." He muttered as he covered her up with the tattered blanket. That was when he decided that Yume and Rin should be in the same room.

He picked up Rin, bridal style, and placed her next to Yume on the mat and took a seat near the window. He was in deep thought as he thought back to the ambush. He had not been expecting an ambush. He shivered. Both teammates were injured. He'll wait till the next morning to go out and search for some herbs and roots for both of them. When he does, he will have his team home, safe and sound.

* * *

It has been three long hard days since the ambush. Rin was recovering somewhat, but the wound at her side wasn't healing up. Yume had a high fever the night after they found the shack. She kept having convulsions and her breathing was choppy and short. Rin was unconscious at the time, so she couldn't do anything. Kakashi feared for his teammates lives. Luckily, he had enough chakra to summon Pakkun, a little brown pug puppy, to run back to Konoha for back up and a couple of medic nin.

It'll be about four days worth of travel for back up to get to their coordinates. Yume's fever broke on the third day, and was recovering quickly. She made it so that's he could be on her feet for 10 minutes before she got dizzy and laid back down.

"You are pushing yourself you know. Take a breather." Kakashi said as Yume was trying to do sit-ups to keep her from getting lazy in bed. Her wounds were healed up enough so that she didn't have to worry about them much.

"Sorry, you know I can't really sit still for long periods of time." She muttered. She went over to Rin and kneeled by her.

She changed her bandages (Kakashi had his back to them) and did the routine check to monitor her health. The wound on Rin's side was not healing and Yum wondered if the attack that the rogue used on Rin had poison on it. She finished changing her bandages and sat back down after covering her with the blanket.

"I have to go out and get more herbs." She said as she winced at some of the pain in her muscles. Kakashi moved up and sat next to her.

"You can't be moving a lot Yume. You have been sick and wounded." Kakashi said, but it was futile. Yume was stubborn and she will do what she wants.

"Kakashi, Rin's condition is getting worse. Even at my skill level of healing, the wound isn't closing. I know of an herb that grows near a swamp. I can go get it." Yume said as she stood up shakily.

Kakashi steadied her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You are still recovering Yume. I won't allow you got go off on your own again. I'll go find the herbs. What do they look like?" Kakashi asked as he sat Yume down again.

Yume glared at Kakashi but stopped as she realized that he is not giving in.

She sighed. "It's known as Angels Wing. It's a black plant that grows on the edges of the swamp. Pick only the leaves. The petals may look pretty, but they pack a serious punch as a paralyze agent. If you can get that, I could use it against the rogues, okay?" She said in a serious tone. Kakashi's eye crinkled.

"Yeah, I got it. You two stay here. I'll be back in a while." He said as he headed out the door.

Yume shot up and grabbed his hand. He looked back at her in confusion.

"Be safe Kakashi. Those rogues are still out there." She said as she looked down shyly. Kakashi can take care of himself. Why does she need to worry?

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Take care of Rin, kay?" He said smiling. Yume felt a little heart broken, but she shook it off.

"Yeah…I'll take care of Rin." She said giving a small smile. Kakashi nodded and took off. Yume went back into the shack and she saw that Rin was awake.

"Rin!" She said in shock, and kneeled next to her, almost losing her balance. "Are you okay?" She said as she examined her body. Rin's eyes were open and they were filled with pain.

"A little. I heard that you told Kakashi about the Angel's Wing. It should help with the pain." She said trying to sit up, but she gasped with pain and Yume had to lay her back down.

"Rin, you are too injured. Look I'm staying here while Kakashi is out getting the plant. So just stay down okay?" Yume said trying to get Rin to stay down. "Okay… But really, you are too obvious around Kakashi. Shame that he's a bit thick-headed." Rin said before she started coughing up blood.

Yume grabbed a towel and wiped off the blood from Rin's face.

"Geez, you have to bring that up?" Yume said blandly.

_'Besides…I think Kakashi likes you more anyways.' _She thought.

"Rin, just rest for now, okay? I'll keep watch." Yume said as she sat next to her friend. Rin nodded weakly and went back to sleep. Hoping that Yume and Kakashi would find out soon about their feelings, before it's too late.

* * *

Kakashi managed to find a swamp nearby, about 7 miles from where the shack was from. He started his search for the Angel's Wing herb.

_"Yume said that it grows around the edges of the swamp. I'll start there." _He thought. He searched and searched but no such luck was to found. He had to find this herb for Rin.

_"Yume is second to Rin in healing, I may need to pick a whole bunch of leaves for her."_

He finally noticed on the far side of the swamp was where these black angel wing petal plants were. It was a bit of a task though. He estimated that the swamp was fairly deep, judging by the murkiness of the water. He was just about to take a step onto the water when a bird landed on a lily pad not too far from him and an alligator jumped from the water and ate it. He sweatdropped.

_"Really?" _He thought as he retracted his foot. The only other way was of course, up.

He jumped up to one of the low branches and controlled his balance well enough to jump to the next branch. The problem was that some of the tree branches were rotting. So he had to be quick to move or he'd have a long way down into the waters below.

He jumped onto a sturdier branch and looked down. The plants were right there beneath him. He focused more of his chakra to his feet and hung from the branch upside down. The plants were quite out of reach. So he had to summon a clone to hold him so he could grab the entire plant. It was a toll of his chakra, but it was for Rin's sake.

He managed to grab a few plants. _"Yume said that they were a potent healing herb. I think this will be enough." _He though as his clone pulled him up onto the branch. His clone disappeared and he heard a crack. It was not natural. He took out a kunai and pressed himself against the trunk of the tree and slowly peered out from behind where he was. It was some of the rogues.

"Damn it! Where's that little maggot go?" A deep voice said. Kakashi assumed that it was one of the thugs.

"I don't know! Him and those two girls took out most of our group. There are only four of us now." Another said.

"Tch. When we find them, I think I'll have a little fun with one of those girls. The pretty blond one, I like them feisty." The one with the deep voice said. Kakashi felt his hands tighten into fists. There was no way he would let those filthy rogues hands on Yume.

Since the wedding reception of his sensei, (and the fact that his confession to Yume was interrupted by some certain ninjas), he had tried confessing yet again in certain times, but never could bring himself to tell her. He will not let those lowlifes touch one hair on her head. He waited till the two were directly beneath him and activated his chidori and the rogues snapped their heads up to find the source of the sound of a thousand birds chirping. It was too late for them to react as Kakashi took them both out, killing them quickly. He couldn't afford having them shout out if their partners were nearby, but the chances of them hearing his chidori were high. He needed to get back to the shack immediately. He pushed chakra to his legs and he ran as far and as fast as he can push himself. The trees were a blur as he jumped from branch to branch. He had the Angel Wing flowers clutched tightly in his hands.

He was nearing the shack. _"Almost there! I have to get Yume and Rin out. We have to move." _He thought.

As he neared the shack, he heard the most terrifying sound that shook him to the core. **_"RIN!"_**

* * *

Yume was frozen. 2 hours after Kakashi left, the shack was lit on fire and Yume had Rin outside with the leader of the Rogues and one of his thugs. He had a cruel smile on his face. Rin's eyes were wide with fear and revolt. Yume was in front of her defending her best friend. Yume had her teeth bared and had a kunai in her hand. It went so fast.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground bleeding out. Her side was cut open and she looked into the cold and malicious eyes of the leader. Her eyes still showed defiance.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be a ninja, but I'll make an exception for you. You and your team killed off a lot of my men. I'll do you a favor and make your death as slow as possible. That's how Ninja should die. Not this quick and painless crap." He said as he raised his long sword and slashed down.

A flash of purple went in front of Yume and blood splattered everywhere; Yume's eyes widened in realization as she recognized the person in front of her.

**_"RIN!" _**Yume screamed.

Rin couldn't let her friend die in front of her. She gathered up her strength and ran to her as the sword went down. Rin could feel the slashing pain as her skin was cut open and her wounds ripped apart. She couldn't even muster up a scream. Blood poured out and she fell back to the cold unforgiving ground. The rogue leader jumped back and sneered. Rin couldn't breathe. She knew that the sword cut open to her lungs and other organs. She had tears running down her face.

_"Yume…Kakashi…I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I won't be able to live long enough to see you two get together." _She thought through the screaming pain. She then felt her body starting to go numb.

Yume was screaming. "RIN! Don't you DARE die on me! You hear me! I won't let you!" Yume said as she gathered up her strength to hover over Rin and trying to heal her.

Yume had tears cascading down her face. She could see the light in Rin's eye's die out.

"RIN! Please! Stay with me!" Yume shouted again as her hands turned green with healing chakra. She could also hear the broken words coming from Rin's mouth. Even though blood was coming out of it, Yume could hear her clearly.

"Yume…don't worry…I'll be fine. I promise." She gurgled. She coughed and blood was spilling out. "I think…it's my time to die." She managed to get out as her breathing was becoming choppy.

"No! You and I promised that we would go back to the village and we would get those damned earrings that you wanted. Don't you dare!" Yume said as she felt her chakra waver under her touch.

Yume didn't have enough chakra to go on. Rin, with the last of her strength, grabbed Yume's wrist and smiled. It twisted Yume's heart so much that she wanted to die with her best friend. That smiled was telling Yume that it was okay. But it wasn't.

"Yume…I think I can see… Obito-kun." She whispered out.

Yume's eyes widened. "No! Please Rin! NO! Please!" Yume cried out.

She was crying as her teammate lay dying. Rin had the most beautiful smile on her face.

"Yume… promise me…that you and Kakashi will always be there for each other…I wish to see both of you happy. Please…promise." Rin coughed and her breathing became more and more slower now.

Yume, realizing that Rin wasn't going to make it, placed her forehead on Rin's. "I promise…I promise." She croaked out. Her tears mingled with Rin's as she gave out one last breath. Her eyes glazed over and they were dead. Yume felt despair and pain.

Yume stopped her sobbing. Overcoming her despair was pure fury. The Rogue and his thug laughed.

"Geez, how pathetic is that? Jumping in front of you to save you. You shinobi give away your lives too easily. Some teammate she is. Shame really. I would have let her live and done away with her as I please." He said as he moved closer and closer to Yume.

"Oh well, we don't always get what we want. Now it is your turn. DIE!" He shouted as he swung down his sword again, but Yume swiftly took out her wakazashi and blocked the attack.

She let her anger run through her body and instinct took over then everything went black.

* * *

Kakashi reached the shack, but it was too late for him. The shack was burning up in flames and he saw the bodies of the Rogue leader and his thug. Both had expressions of pure, unadulterated fear. Their bodies were slashed up as if a spiked sword was used on them to have them die horrible deaths. He heard sobbing. Sobbing that pierced his heart and twisted it as if there was barbed wire clutching and ripping into it. He saw Yume's figure. Her hair was splattered with blood and she was shaking over…

_"NO! Please no!" _He begged to what ever God there was up there. His grip on the angel's wing flowers suddenly slacked. They fell to the ground, silently.

He took hesitant steps foreword…he tried blinking his eye hard enough that this must be a dream. It wasn't. The smell of the burning wood of the shack penetrated the air and the smell of blood and death sunk into the ground. He was closer to Yume…and she was crying, sobbing, and wailing.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Rin!" She was choking out. Kakashi saw Rin's body. Still, pale, and blood stained the ground where she lay. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to go on a rampage. He wanted to cry…but Yume needed someone. She needed someone right now.

_"Obito…I'm sorry that I didn't keep your promise. I couldn't protect Rin. I'm sorry." _He repeated in his mind until he kneeled next to Yume.

She was holding Rin. She repeated the phrase, "I'm sorry", over and over again. He finally reached out to Yume and she snapped her head up to his face. The sight of seeing Yume in this state broke his heart to pieces. He saw the pain, the agony, the despair, the anger, and the worthlessness that was shining in her eyes. He reached out his arms to her and pulled her close to him.

"I was too late…I'm sorry. Yume." He said with pain lacing every word. He felt his right eye, the sharingan eye, freely leaking tears. Staining his headband and mask with the tears. Yume cried. Oh she cried and cried. Every breath she took was shuddered and the words came from her mouth.

"It's all my fault. I should've died. Not her!" She said in his chest. Kakashi held her tighter.

"Yume…Rin gave her life to save you…didn't she?" He said as he refused to open his eye to see Rin's corpse lying there. Yume gave a weak nod.

"Her death was honorable. She SAVED you Yume. She wanted you to live. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain." Kakashi whispered harshly. Yume buried her face in his chest, silently crying and shaking.

They held each other until the red sun rose.

* * *

_**TAL21: OMGSH!**_I FINALLY UPDATED! No i did not die. I just had a hard time working on this chapter. It's a little bit longer than the last ones, and it's angst and heart wrenching madness. Oh my! I hated killing off Rin... but that was the hard part of writing this chapter. I was listening to a lot of sad songs when i was writing her death. It made me freaking cry! Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. and it will give you something to think about. Now what are your guesses about the next chapter? Also, it is the beginning of a new part of the Prologue and the ending to the story. There will be a couple starter chapters that will delve deeper into Yume's Decision to go on the Mission Jiraiya and Minato want her to take, but it's all up to her. So...I hope you had fun and keep on reading! Also if you Enjoyed _**The Dead Tell no**_** Tales**, you will LOVE **_Wind and Sand: Journal of Lord and Lady Kazekage._**It deals with The 4th Kazekage and his relationship with Karura in their teen years before Suna went to crap after the Third Ninja war. Humor, Romance, and hilarity all around, and of course, dozens of fluff along the way. I hope you have a chance to read it! _**REMEMBER FEEDBACK IS A GAL'S BEST FRIEND AND I WANT TOU HEAR FROM YOU! KEEP ON READING AND IMAGINING! :D**_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**The Dead Tell No Tales: Prologue **

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

The back up that Pakkun brought was too late. Rin was dead. Yume refused to leave her body there. She wanted to bring it to Konoha to give her a proper burial. The medics honored her request. Minato was the first person at the gate. He was hoping that the team was returning smiles and all, but when he saw Yume and Kakashi with the team of medics carrying a gurney behind them. Kakashi was holding up Yume and both had solemn expression on their faces. Rin was dead. He had lost another student.

Many of Yume and Kakashi's friends were deeply shocked and saddened of their fallen friend. None was more shocked then most of the people at the Hospital. The head medic of the Konoha hospital couldn't believe that her top healer was dead. She burst into tears and fell to her knees.

"She had a bright future ahead of her as a medic. She was the best. She could even surpass Tsunade." The elderly woman said.

This deeply wounded Yume. She knew that Rin was the top medic in the village. Yume would feel the tears down her face before she realized that she was crying.

Yume locked herself in her room after she returned from the hospital for her wounds to be treated. She came out for the funeral. It was her, Kakashi, and the other close friends that they have known. She stayed at Rin's grave until Kakashi came back out and saw her sleeping next to the grave. He kept feeling that same wretched pain in his heart as he picked up Yume and took her back to the Namikaze home. Her tear stains on her face was long dry, and he knew that she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

It was two weeks after Rin's death that Yume came out of her room. She wanted to see Kakashi and see how he is doing. She couldn't keep mourning over Rin, but the guilt of not protecting her while she was already mortally injured weigh so heavily on her that she wanted to quit being a ninja, but she knew that this is the life of a shinobi. She will carry this guilt.

_"Promise me that you and Kakashi will always be there for each other." _Famous last words.

She ran over to Kakashi's home and knocked on his door. No one answered.

Kakashi could hear the door knock, but he didn't get up from his kneeling position. Shadows covered his face as he stared at the wakizashi that was his fathers was in front of him; it was the same one that he used to commit the art of _Seppuku, _the act of honorable suicide.

_"I couldn't even keep my promise to Obito to protect Rin." _He thought to himself as he reached for the hilt of the short sword.

He retracted the blade from the scabbard and observed it. It had a deep navy blue hilt with a square guard with small intricate designs on it; the blade was just as sharp as ever.

He closed his eyes and the haunting memories of Obito came full force. The memory of him and Obito fighting those Iwa Ninjas and working together for the sake of their teammate was the only time he treasure those moments. Up until he was thrown out of the way by Obito. Kakashi gritted his teeth. He _made a promise! _Yet, he couldn't keep it. He couldn't keep that very promise he made when Obito was crushed. His grip on the handle tightened.

_"I just can't believe I left them there. Yume and Rin, I should have stayed…I should have stayed with them and protected them. Why? Why didn't I stay damn it!" _He thought as he punched the floor with his free hand.

"I might as well…" He said softly. He raised the short sword and pointed it towards him.

One heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Three heartbeats. **_SLICE._**

The blood ran down the blade. It wasn't his. He saw long gold haloed hair and blue eyes wet with tears. The tip of the sword was but close to his heart. Yume's hand was gripping the blade tightly.

"Y-Yume." He breathed out.

The most heartbreaking sight was in front of him. To him, it was an angel that stopped him from making the biggest mistake of his life.

"Kakashi…You were…going to leave me here?" Her voice whispered.

It was loud in the silence. Kakashi's eyes widened. The blood from her hand was leaking onto the sword. She took her other hand and tugged it away from him and threw it behind her. The clatter of the sword sounded throughout the house. She was looking down as the blood from her hand was dripping onto the floor.

He couldn't see her eyes but he saw the tears running down her face. Then shock went through him. He was about to commit suicide. He _tried _to commit suicide. What sort of fool was he? Leaving this world like his father? Was that honorable? No…it was cowardly. Yume took a step foreword and sat herself down into his lap, placing her bleeding hand over his chest, where the heart was. He felt himself wrap his arms around her small form and he hugged her close.

"You were…you were going to leave me here Kakashi…" She started to breathe heavy."I've already lost two of my close friends, I don't want to lose another. You idiot, you stupid idiot, you call yourself a genius." She sobbed into his chest.

Her bloody hand was clutching his shirt, staining it red. "You truly want to leave this world? I can't let you do that. I made a promise." She said as she looked up to his face. The sun was now spilled across the floor and the light hit both of them. Kakashi's face was reveled.

A chiseled perfection in her eyes, like some sort of god that just happened to live on this earth for the hell of it all. His eyes were softened as his lips started to move.

"Yume…I'm so sorry. I…I didn't think of you." He spoke. Yume felt her tears come in at full force. She slapped him with her bloodied hand leaving streaks of blood across his pale face.

"You fool! How dare you! Rin would not have wanted this!" Her eyes blazed at him. He was surprised; he didn't expect this out burst from her.

"Obito save your life…Rin saved mine. We owe them. We owe it to them that we will keep living. You got that you stupid son of a bitch?" She said as she tried to slap him again, but instead, placed her hand on his chest.

"They both saved our lives, they are heroes. They will keep living in our hearts. We are ninja, the sacrifices they make is to protect the next generation. We must also make those sacrifices. Kakashi…you and I are making a promise here and now. We will keep living got that? Promise me Kakashi." She sobbed into his chest.

Kakashi felt his heart twist and pound at Yume's words.

After a pregnant silence, he spoke. "I promise. Yume…I promise." He said as he held her close for who knows how long. One thing for sure…this new promise he made, he will never break.

_"I will not allow Yume to die on my watch. I promise to you, Rin, Obito, I will not let Yume die."_

* * *

Yume was walking down a street to Ichiraku's Ramen. It has now been 2 and a half months since Rin's death, the guilt was still there weighing on her, but she never showed it. Kakashi was back to normal, though every morning, he would get up early and go to the KIA stone to pay his respects to the fallen. Yume went with him quite a few times as well. They were close as ever. They would always have each other's backs.

She lifted the cloth and took a seat. "Yo, Teuchi, two miso ramen and a beef ramen. The middle aged man turned towards her.

"Ah, Yume, You haven't come by in a while. I have been hearing that your training with your brother has taken a turn. I bet he's been running you ragged." He said smiling.

Yume chuckled. "Well I guess you could say that, The Hiraishin Jutsu is coming along quite nicely, the only problem is this…I keep landing on my face. I thought I got the hang of it until I got a mouthful of dirt." She said sticking out her tongue.

The ramen maker chuckled. "I can see that…there's a slight bruise on the side of your forehead. I assume that it was from this morning?" He said pointing out her embarrassment.

She frowned and rubbed her forehead. She sighed as three bowls of ramen was placed in front of her.

"Yeah, well I accidentally ran into a tree…a friggan tree…and to top it off, I fell out of it landing in front of my brother. It was embarrassing." She said as she dug in to her ramen.

Teuchi smiled. "Well you are getting the hang of it right? Soon Konoha will have a second Yellow Flash." He chuckled to himself. Yume rolled her eyes as a noddle dangled from her lips. She slurped it up and drank the last of the ramen she had.

"Thanks for the food Teuchi. Tell little Ayame to feel better soon. I hope she gets over her cold." She said smiling kindly. "I'll be sure to tell her." He nodded to her.

Yume took to the rooftops and headed towards the ANBU headquarters. The ANBU meetings are important for those who are in that status. Reports of people that are undercover in other countries, finding drug dealers, mercenaries, and killing them off, rouge ninja at large, that kind of deal. She made it to the meeting with 5 minutes to spare and took a seat in the back. She had to sit in the back due to a certain late ninja. She would very much rather be more up front, but that never happened. About an hour into the meeting and the place was filled up to the brink with operatives, except for the empty seat next to her, she was getting irritated. Finally she saw Kakashi descend from the ceiling tile above her and plopped next to her. He hid her face with her hands as people looked to the back stopping what Ibiki had to say and he had an annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost of the path of life." He said smiling underneath his mask.

The people that turned back to him rolled their eyes and looked back to Ibiki. He shook his head and continued on about tightening security around the holding areas in HQ. Yume looked at Kakashi with a deadpanned expression.

"You have got to be kidding me. 'Lost on the path of life'? That's the worse excuse that you have ever come up with Kakashi, more badly than the excuse of helping an old lady cross the street. Seriously. I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit a better excuse than that." She whispered harshly to Kakashi.

Who just shrugged and place his arm around Yume's shoulders. She rolled her eyes and focused on the rest of the meeting.

* * *

After the meeting, Yume and Kakashi decided to hang out with some of their friends. They met up with Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko. They had the day off so they decided to try and figure out what to do with their time. Gai was pestering Kakashi to another challenge, Asuma and Kurenai were flirting – though both denied it- and Yume and Anko decided to soak up some sunrays a few meters away from them.

"Sooo…Yume, have you made a move on Kakashi yet?" Anko said as she opened one eye towards her friend. Y

ume looked at the purple haired girl with a strange look. "A move Anko? Geez, he and I are just friends. Good friends. That doesn't mean we are together." Yume said as she turned her self towards the sun again.

Anko shook her head. "Yume you little maggot. You and Kakashi are inseparable. Every time I see you guys it's like you are stuck together. I say that you are head over heels for the guy and you haven't made a move yet." Anko pointed out.

"Anko…I doubt Kakashi has feelings for me. I think since Rin died…he just hasn't gotten back into the swing of things, like dating." Yume said as she sat up and stretched herself out.

Anko had a frown on her face and bopped Yume on the head. She clutched her head and tears were forming out of the corners of her eyes.

"ITAI! What was that for?" Yume said as she turned her puppy eyes towards Anko.

"Geez, Look Yume, even Rin knew that Kakashi likes you." She said as she growled at Yume for being thick headed. Yume forgot about the pain on her head.

"Wait…Kakashi likes me?" She said with a confused face on.

Anko looked at her friend. For Yume to not notice that Kakashi likes her means that she is just as thick headed as he is.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure he does…how about you guys take a walk somewhere and confess." Anko said flippantly.

Yume freaked out a little. "You can't just confess to a guy that you like him like that, Anko! Besides, that what you think." Yume said as she got up. "Anyways, I don't think he likes me that way." Yume said as she looked to the ground.

Yume saw stars swirl around her head. "You won't know unless you try you idiot. Just trust me on this kay? Now if you excuse me, I hear my date calling." Anko said as she adjusted her brand new trench coat.

Yume smiled. "Oh, who's the lucky guy to handle your temper and appetite?" Yume giggled as she dodged another punch.

"For your information, it was Genma. He was being a sweetie to me as we were sparing not too long ago and he asked me out. We're going to this new Dango shop that is down town." She said as she smiled like she won the lottery.

"Well good luck with that. Have fun…but not too much fun!" Yume said scolding her. Anko rolled her eyes and lightly punched her friend in the arm.

"See ya later! Also, I think Gai and Kakashi just agreed on another challenge. Tell me who won okay?" She said as she took off.

Yume waved her off and turned around. Kakashi and Gai were doing Jan-ken-po. She shook her head and walked over. They kept doing this weird butt-shaking thing every time they would say 'Jan-Ken-Po'. Yume couldn't help but snigger at what they were doing. Gai won the match and saw Yume.

"Lovely Yume-chan! This match will be forever remembered in our youth!~" He said as somehow he placed on a sunset genjutsu. It burned her eyes. Kakashi shook his head at Gai's antics.

"Now, it is my turn to choose a challenge and I choose… an obstacle course!" He said as he gave thumbs up.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and Gai tried to show off to Yume. He stood next to her and leaned over.

"Gai and I decided for you to choose what the obstacle course is." He said with a bored tone. Yume nodded her head.

"Okay, then I choose… training Ground 26." She said nonchalantly. Gai and Kakashi both had comical looks of fear on their faces. Yume had a serious look on but inside she was laughing madly. Ground Twenty-Six was a training ground that has a lot of sharp pointy torture track. One-way in, one-way out. Yume was sure that these boys would be fine.

It was then, when Kakashi and Gai were trying to trick Yume to change the course that an ANBU agent, appeared. He had a bird mask on with red and black swirls on it. Like other ANBU agents, they are completely clothed in black.

"Namikaze Yume, you are hearby summoned by the Hokage to meet with him immediately." He said in an official tone. Then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the group of teenagers confused and stared at Yume. She turned around and smiled at them.

"Dang looks like I won't be refereeing the match this time. Asuma and Kurenai will do that. Tell me who wins okay?" She said as she gave a hug to the two rivals, then ran off to the Hokage tower.

Kakashi was standing there blushing very slightly.

Gai turned and grinned. "So Kakashi, my rival, have you confessed to her yet?" He smiled as he gave a wink-wink nudge-nudge motion, resulting in Kakashi looking at Gai like, "I'm sorry, did you say something?" He asked, fully knowing what Gai asked him.

"KAKASHI WHY MUST YOU BE SO COOL?~"

* * *

_**TAL21:**_Well that may have been a short update, but i leave you with a cliff hanger. I wanted to give a little bit of angst in the beginning before I started on about a little after Rin's Death. Yume has decided to carry the bulk of the Guilt of her death and Kakashi wants to be there for Yume no matter what. So what will happen in the Next Chapter? You know that it has some thing to do with the Mission with Jiraiya, but will she take the mission? Or will she reject it and hope for the best with her life? And what about Kakashi? Will he confess his feelings to Yume before it's too late? Or will he just keep it to himself and let Yume go?

Also, College is coming up for me, so Updates will Vary on the days when i have time off to write more and LONGER chapters. The Reviews i have been getting from many people (as you can see on the reviews page) have defiantly given me a boost of confidence in my writing. Heres a little shout out to them!

**_sPaRkzZz:_ **I really appreciated your review! I have been writing for about 6 years now and steadily have been improving since I took my english class in English 101. When you love writing, you do your best to improve to keep it going. And Yes, The last chapter is heartbreaking and sad, but it had to be done. Although my writing is nowhere near JK's writing, i'm glad to have such a nice critique from you! Thank you for the boost of confidence! :)

_**Karin Heinrich:**_Yes, the Chapter is heart breaking, as i have stated above, thank you for being a follower of the story and i'm glad that you enjoy it! I hope to keep hearing from you!

_**Other Reviewers:**_I want to give a shout out to those who are following and reading this story! it make me happy to see that this story is doing so well and that you guys are reading it, defiantly means that this story can continue onward!

Now that i'm done with the shout outs, I hope you guys will also give a chance for _**Wind and**_** Sand,** another story of mine that deals with the Sand sib's parents before they were born. If you like this story, you will -for sure- _**LOVE** _ _**Wind and Sand! ****Remember to Review and give lots of feedback! **_It's my best friend and i hope to hear from you guys soon!_** Remember to keep on Reading and Imagining! :D **_

_**(PS: Check out my profile for information and updates and other things so you don't have to wonder why i haven't updated for a time all right? :D)**_


	13. Chapter Twelve

**The Dead Tell No Tales: Prologue**

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

Yume stood in shock. She felt like her neck was in a noose and it was suffocating her.

"W-What?" She stuttered out.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was she going deaf? Jiraiya was in the room as well. He had a serious face on and he was observing Yume. He didn't want to push this on her, but he will be leaving in 3 weeks, and he needed her on this mission as soon as possible. Minato was sitting behind his desk with his hands together, elbows on the desk, laying his chin on them. He was silent for about 10 minutes before his sister started to poke him in the shoulder with her usual smile. Then he tried to break it to her slowly, but even that didn't help for the shock for Yume.

"So what…you are trying to say is, that if I take this… mission," She spat out, her blue eyes taking on a dark color. "I have to _FAKE _my death? You have to be joking. Please tell me you are joking." She said as she slammed her hands onto the desk.

She had a furious look on. Gone was the shock, but her anger was rising.

"Yume…If there was any other way, any other person that could take this mission, I would ask them in a heartbeat, but you are the best person for this job. Granted…it will be a long, hard mission, but Jiraiya personally recommended you to take an informants place. You are one of the top ANBU agents here in Konoha, you can get information just as well as Ibiki, which is why we need you to do this." Minato said officially.

Jiraiya was watching Yume's expressions. It was hurting him a bit, and he was asking a lot out of her. Faking a death is no easy task. Especially when the lives of the Village was at stake. He remembered Orochimaru, before he went into a criminal status, faking his death for about two weeks, but in all reality he managed to perfect a jutsu that slowed his chakra and heartbeat to such a slow pace, that Tsunade literally had to focus all her attention to the seemingly dead ninja. It was the only jutsu that very few people can pull off. Yume have only done it once…but that was in a situation that meant life and death for her, she almost died trying.

Her expressions ranged from anger, to sadness, to fear and what he seemed to think it was, heartbreak. Jiraiya spoke up.

"Listen up Yume-chan. You have defiantly improved these past couple of years; you have learned many new jutsus that you could use for your advantage. Those advantages can keep you alive and well. You are slyer than a fox itself. You can do this." He said trying to give her a bit of encouragement.

Yume shook her head furiously. "Hell no! I won't take this mission. You are asking for too much of me, brother! Faking my death would end in banishment, you know that!" She said trying to keep herself from shouting.

Yume could feel tears sting at the corner of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then looked at her brother straight in the eyes.

"I refuse to die, fake or not, I refuse. I'm not letting my friends go through that pain again." She seethed as she gripped the desk tightly.

Minato realized what she was talking about. She didn't want to fake her death and send her friends into a loop of depression all over again. Especially to Kakashi; He already lost two of his close teammates… losing Yume would be a stab in the heart for him. He knew how his student felt for his little sister and he knew how she felt for him as well. If Yume died…Kakashi would be taking the blow full on. Losing Rin was devastating. Losing Yume would be worse than that, especially for Minato.

He didn't want to give this to his sister. He wanted to tell her that this was a joke. A prank, but Jiraiya was right about one thing, the more informants Konoha has, the safer it will be from outside forces and incoming attacks of any kind. With Jiraiya head of the spy network, he could easily get information from anywhere, but with Yume, and her natural gut instincts it find answers, he knew that she could make Konoha a force to be reckoned with. Yume **_has _**to take this mission. This mission will help and keep Konoha safe from all harm.

"I refuse brother. You cannot make me take it. Have someone else take it, I'm sure they won't mind." She said as she turned to walk out the door.

Minato sighed and spoke before she reached the knob. "If you don't take this mission, Kakashi will take your place." He said in a monotone voice.

He saw her froze. Her hand was gripping the knob tightly.

"If you refuse this mission, then Kakashi will take your place. I will have your mind wiped a little about this conversation by Inoichi Yamanaka, and you will have no say in this." He said as he opened his eyes and they widened at the sight.

She was shaking. His little sister suddenly became a two year old again in his eyes, crying for Haha-ue and Chichi-ue. He wanted to get out of this heaven-forsaken place and hold his little sister the way he did before all this has happened.

But unfortunately, this time, he couldn't do anything.

"Kakashi…why him?" She whispered hoarsely. _"No... they wouldn't! They wouldn't use Kakashi!" _She thought frantically to herself.

She turned around and looked at Minato with eyes pleading that he wouldn't send Kakashi as an informant. The look in his eyes was definite. He would. She felt tears running down her face and she ran up to the desk again and slammed her fist in the middle of the desk and it cracked in half. Not enough to break it, but enough to get her point across.

"You can't use Kakashi…Konoha need him…but Konaha needs me as well. Why are you pushing this Minato?" She sobbed. She gritted her teeth and looked at him. Tears falling and all.

He didn't speak. "Yume…I'll give you five days. If you don't have an answer in five days, I will ask Inoichi to wipe your memory of this conversation. You are dismissed. Minato said with a hard voice.

Yume's eyes widened at the tone and growled, but said nothing as she ran out the door and slammed it as she went out. Minato sighed and laid his head onto the desk. He felt his heart weigh heavy in his chest. He didn't want his sister or his student to leave Konoha…but in any case, Yume can survive whatever was thrown at her. Kakashi would survive as well, but he still needed more work.

He turned his head at the sound of a soft thud beside him. It was a sake bottle. Jiraiya then pulled up a seat and took out two cups.

"You are going to need this. I know how hard it is for you Minato." He said solemnly as he poured out the sake for him.

Minato sat up straight and sighed as he placed his hand in his face."Can't you have someone else go, Jiraiya-sensei? Yume is just 15 years old, she's still young." He said as his more brotherly protective side came out.

Jiraiya took a sip of his sake and he had a thoughtful expression on his face.

Then he spoke. "If there was anyone other than Yume or Kakashi, I would jump at the chance. But unfortunately, there is not. I know that this is a hard decision…but I know Yume will take the mission." He said as he took anther sip.

Minato glared at his sensei. Then he looked down in defeat.

"What makes you think that she will take the mission?" He said as he looked at his cup of sake and then took a drink. Jiraiya smiled a little.

"Do you really think that she would let Kakashi go on this mission? Since the death of two of Yume's friends died, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Kuroyami, do you really think that Yume would risk Kakashi's life and have her suffer another friend's death." He said as his mouth dipped into a frown.

"In any case, it would be Kakashi that would be suffering from Yume's death, or her fake death, but if I know Yume, she will make him promise that he wouldn't do anything rash. Kakashi isn't one to break a promise so easily right?" He said as he filled up his cup again.

Minato rubbed his forehead. He knew that his sensei was right; Kakashi was a stubborn shinobi if there was one thing that he knew about him, he never breaks a promise. Just like Yume. He groaned in frustration, he wanted to forget about all this and go back home to his wife.

"But…" Jiraiya started. Minato looked at Jiraiya curiously. "Yume is a strong girl. She will do anything to protect this village and her precious people, even if she has to do it while being dead." He said as he filled up Minato's cup with the last of the sake.

Minato stared at it and nodded. Knowing that His sensei was right.

* * *

Yume didn't know where to turn. So she just wandered aimlessly around Konoha, avoiding her friends as if they had the plague. They couldn't catch her anyways. She didn't even notice that she was in front of the Hyūga mansion. Where, surprisingly, Hina was there holding groceries.

"Yume-chan, is that you? It's been a while." She said smiling gently.

Yume looked up at Hina and tried to smile, bit she couldn't. The choice that weighed on her mind to take the mission that Minato wanted her to take was a lot to bear.

Hina noticed her old student's depressive state and decided to take her by the shoulder and nudged her into the compound. Some of the members gave Hina strange looks but she paid no heed to that. She led Yume to a room where it was for visitors and had her student sit down. She was making tea as her student started to tear up and let them go.

"Oh, Yume-chan, what's wrong?" Hina said as she moved over to the young Namikaze and hugged her. Yume hugged her back and cried.

"Hina…if you were given a mission, hypothetically, and you take the mission only to fake your death for the sake of the village? What would you do?" She asked as she was shaking with fear.

Hina was surprised at Yume's choice of words, but she answered them.

"Well Yume, if it was for the sake of my village and loved ones…I would." She answered honestly.

Yume's eyes shot up to her teacher. "Would you?" She replied curiously.

Hina nodded. "If it meant to protect the Hyūga clan and the village, I would. If I had to fake my death, hypothetically of course, I would be working in the shadows. Silent and ever watching." She said thoughtfully.

Yume could still feel the tears silently fall off her cheeks.

"Why do you ask that Yume-chan?" Hina said as she pushed Yume away from her gently and looked her in the eyes.

Yume looked up at the Hyūga lady's pale lavender eyes.

"I just wondered." She said as she looked out the window and stared at the cherry blossom tree, wondering what ever she should do.

* * *

It was the last day. She had to give Minato her answer. The past four days she went up to the Valley of the End and trained endlessly by the roaring waterfall and passed out from exhaustion. The words from her brother's mouth never left her mind. She would be laying on the shore contemplating on her decision.

_"If I leave, Kakashi would be safe. He can stay here and protect the village with Minato. If he leaves, it's vice versa. But I don't want Kakashi to leave this Village. He has so much to offer to the younger generation." _She thought as she looked up at the grey sky. It started to rain.

She felt her eyes stinging again and she felt the rain mingle with her tears.

_"Why does it hurt so damn much?" _She thought as she closed her eyes.

She didn't know how long she was laying there on the ground with the rain pounding on her, but she didn't feel it go down on her anymore. She opened her eyes and saw Kakashi standing there with an umbrella. He was holding a red umbrella and he reached out his hand.

"Come on Yume, you need to get out of the rain." He said with concern.

Yume stared at him for a moment and tentatively reached out her hand and grabbed his. He pulled her up and –her legs started to tremble from training- and she tripped. She prepared to fall back to the ground, but warmth enveloped her as she fell with it. The umbrella fell to the ground soundlessly as Yume felt herself being hugged. She opened her eyes to find that Kakashi was leaning against a tree holding her. She looked up and saw him looking down at her.

"Yume, you have been avoiding me these past few days. What's wrong?" He asked as he stared at her.

The rain was pouring on them and she couldn't help but look down from his piercing gaze.

She blushed a little bit as she felt Kakashi sigh. He dragged her down with him and he placed her between his legs and pulled her against him. She could feel her heart race.

"Yume…something is bothering you. You know you can tell me anything." He said as he hugged her close.

Yume felt like crying again, but she couldn't, and she couldn't tell Kakashi about what her brother wanted to do. She had to go on the mission. She wanted to protect Konoha. She wanted to protect Kakashi.

"I was just thinking about…Konoha. You know we barely made it out of the Third war." She said trying to piece words together.

Kakashi chuckled. "Why look back on that Yume? Though I do remember meeting you at the Kanabi Bridge the day it fell. You had dirt and blood in your hair and a few twigs too." He said slyly.

Yume smacked Kakashi's chest. "You make me sound like an Onba that Jiraiya talked about in his travels." She muttered.

Kakashi laughed and in turn she giggled. "Seriously, I didn't even realize that you were sensei's sister. You were a strange one though. A little hare-brained." He said.

She could hear the smile in his voice. She rolled her eyes at that.

"Yeah, and you know what, you like me that way. Hare-brained and all." She remarked as she laid her head on his chest.

She could hear the soft thuds of his heartbeat through his soaked clothing. He smelled of spice and wood. A very earthly smell to her, she sadly smiled. She will miss him. But she has to do one more thing…

"Hey Kakashi...can I tell you something?" She asked as she moved her head to look up at him.

Kakashi looked down at Yume's face. She had the look of a puppy that was asking for attention. "You can tell me anything Yume. Just say the word." He said as he laid his chin on top of her head. Yume swallowed hard.

"Will you promise me that you will keep living no matter what?" She said thickly. Kakashi looked down at Yume with wide eyes.

"Why are you asking me that?" He asked with curiosity.

Yume flushed a little. "I mean, I promise to never die, if you promise that you will keep living." She said as she looked to the ground.

Kakashi gave her a strange look. "That's a tall order, Yume." He said as he grasped her arms. "Everyone dies eventually. You can't promise something like that." He said as she looked up to him with eyes of old.

They were filled with determination. "Kakashi, I can and I will. I promise not to die. I want YOU, Kakashi, to never break this promise. You have to promise me to keep living no matter what." She said as her eyes sparked with fire.

He was wondering why she was asking something outrageous like this; she must still be suffering from Rin's Death. Hell, he still felt his heart was like a stone, but he promised Yume. He'll promise her everything.

"I promise, Yume. I will keep living." He said solemnly.

He saw her smile. "And I promise that I will never die. Believe it." She said as she hugged him as tight as she could.

The rain in the skies never stopped pouring. Kakashi looked up at the skies and was thinking about how to confess to her. He couldn't, but he had to try.

"Yume…" He said as he reached up to his face and pulled down his mask.

Yume looked up and before she realized it, she felt a pair of lips locking with her own, gently and caressing; before Yume's brain could even make a connection, she felt herself kiss Kakashi back. Both parties decided to take a breath. Yume was blushing and Kakashi smirked.

"Wh-what was that for?" She finally said as she looked away from him. Kakashi gently took her chin and gently moved her face to see his eye.

"Yume, I've really liked you since I first saw you, okay, it was when you and I became partners for ANBU. I just never had the courage to tell you…and to be honest…this was pretty much the only way I can tell you." He said smiling shyly.

Yume felt herself turn red. _"He's liked me since then. Rin was right…he really does like me…but I can't let him go through heartache if I have to fake my death. But maybe it's the only way…for him to keep his promise." _She thought deeply.

She sighed and smiled. "I've liked you too Kakashi… but I didn't know how you felt." She admitted.

Kakashi rolled his one eye. "Yume, you are a great Kunoichi, and I hope to stay by your side too." He said smiling.

Yume blushed once more and he leaned forward again as did she. The sun came out shining brilliant rays of light. Yume and Kakashi's relationship hit off. They couldn't be any happier.

* * *

_**TAL21: OMGSH!**_ It has been a while since i updated. THIS CHPTER GAVE ME HELL TO WORK WITH! But i plowed through it and i hope you guys enjoyed it! Yume and Kakashi has now hit it off! JUst a few more chapters before this Prologue ends! But what will Yume do? She will be going on the mission, but how is she going to pull off faking her death? And what about Kakashi? Will he think something is up? We'll be finding out in the next few chapters!

With me now in college it will be about a month before i post a new chapter, I do have a life outside of Fanfiction, but i will still keep writing, the next chapter will be longer. XD These past couple of weeks i have been focused on school, work, and Avengers. ( I seriously love that movie!) And Just so you guys know, it will also be a while before i work with _**The Dead Tell No Tales (Unless you Fake your Death),**_ the second installment of the Series. But i hope you guys are excited about the next chapter! Aslo, Read my other stories, _**Wind and Sand,**_and my new Transformers story, _**Silver Heart**_ (I may delete it due to the fact that my mind is on avengers but i'll keep it up anyways). Also, **NARUTO CHAPTER 600! **If you haven't read it, READ IT! My gosh i totally called it! (Me and a few other million people that called it) I'm not spoiling, but if you have read the new chapter, it is mind blowing! Anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and remember! _**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PEOPLE! FEEDBACK IS A GAL'S BEST FRIEND! :D KEEP ON READING AND**_**_ IMAGINING!_**


	14. Authors note and Sneak Peak

_**AUTHORS NOTE! **_

HELLO _**WIND AND SAND **_and _**THE DEAD TELL NO TALES **_READERS! I know i haven't posted the chapters needed to continue the stories but the sooner i posted this the better.

Since the _**Naruto **_Manga has taken a turn, i have to do some changes and not only that, i'll be waiting until _**AFTER **_the manga ends to continue on. I'm really sorry that i haven't posted anything since the last chapter, and i truly feel like a horrible writer for that. BUT! For the _**Dead Tell No Tales: Prologue **_i will finish it up sometime in the future, but for now, it's on temporary Hiatus. I will not be working on _**Wind and Sand **_until i figure out what to do to continue it for Karura's situation and Hikaru's high-and-mighty attitude. It will also, be on temporary hiatus.

I'm sorry that you are disappointed, but i promise you, i won't leave these stories unfinished! I will come back around to them when i get those dastardly plot bunnies and have them give me back my ideas for these stories. Thank you for taking time to read this!

**_REMEMBER_**_** TO KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_

For those who read _**THE DEAD TELL NO TALES: PROLOGUE**_, here's a little sneak peak of what will happen in the future where Yume is older and has been an informant since her 'Death'. Just to keep you guys on edge for a while. ;) Remember this is on Temporary hiatus, i will return to it. :D

_**Preview:**_

**_13 years later… _**

"Let's see; Codename: Golden Fox and Crying Death. Aliases: Tsuki Mitsubishi, Kura Kimisuru, and Haruhi Hajiniora age: 25, height: Five foot, 6 ¾ inches, weight: 124 pounds. Anything I'm missing? It's been a while has it not?" A white spiky haired man grinned at the long black haired woman eating a bowl of salt ramen.

The girl was a bit pale but just as beautiful. Her sapphire blue eyes were staring at the last of her ramen.

"What do you want Jiraiya?" Her soprano voice rang, as she took out a little fox pouch, and placed some money on the table for the vender.

She stood up and walked out of the place with Jiraiya at her heels. "Hey now, wait up! You have no clue how much time I've spent trying to track you down!" He shouted as he clopped down the street, trying to catch up to her.

The woman stopped underneath a tree outside of the small town she stayed in. She sat down and waited for the white haired man to stop ogling at a couple of woman. She had her hair done up in a complicated ponytail with braids in them, and she was wearing thick eyeliner on her eyes and many shades of blue eye shadow. She wasn't that fond of make-up, but she had to deal with it, for it was part of her job description. Her lashes were thick and long giving her a bit of a sultry look. Her pink lips were in a tight line as she was deep in thought. She was wearing a grey and blue ninja outfit. Her shorts were black and she was also wearing a grey kimono bell sleeved top with a blue obi. She was wearing a mesh shirt underneath and both of her arms were bandaged tightly. There were also her black ninja shoes; which holds an extra kunai if anything happened to her. Her small purse-like pack was beside her. It held her ANBU fox mask, money purse, and some various weapons and poisons. Including a very special sword that she hasn't used since her untimely _death_.

Then she saw a hand waving in her face.

"Hello! Earth to Yume-chan!" The male voice said above her.

She looked up with a bored look, but her eyes held a bit of mischief.

"Oh, so you are done peeping at some poor innocent women, you old pervert?" She said as she grinned.

Jiraiya frowned. "Now, now, you know I'm not a pervert…. I'm a SUPER PERVERT!" He said as he struck a pose.

The woman, now dubbed Yume, stood up and walked away with an annoyed yet somehow amused look on her face.

"Yeah, good luck with that." She said as she walked away.

"WAIT!" Jiraiya said as he followed closely at her heels.

"I'm heading back to Konoha for some…erm…research. I was wondering if you could come back with me! You wouldn't want a handsome old man returning alone to his home village right?" He said as he walked alongside her.

"Not interested." She said shortly.

_'I still have to track down Orochimaru… my Intel has told me he was heading north…wait~ North…Konoha is North. And isn't Jiraiya trying to find that group Akatsuki?'_ She thought deeply again.

She stopped abruptly and Jiraiya stopped beside her with a serious look on his face.

"You are thinking deeply again, Yume-chan…" He trailed off.

Yume looked up at Jiraiya and had a closer look at the man that she –though never admit it- called her Father. He had a little wart on the right side of his face on his nose and one red line that reach down from both his eyes to mid cheek.

"Jiraiya, no one is around… any luck on the group Akatsuki?" She said turning serious. Jiraiya looked foreword and started walking, Yume easily catching up.

"I only managed to find out what they are after… the tailed beasts." He said solemnly.

Yume's head shot up to the older man in disbelief.

_'The tailed beasts, Are they insane?'_ Shock with through her head and she couldn't help but choke a little.

"Damn…that's not good. Why?" She asked.

"I have no clue…but whatever they are after, it's not good. You also get information about Akatsuki right?" He asked her from the corner of his eye. She nodded.

"Yeah…I do…but I've been focused on Orochimaru's position for the past 6 months…I've only found out that he's heading North…Konoha is north. I have a bad feeling about this." She said as she picked up the pace, Jiraiya following soon after.

"All the better reason for going back right? Plus I heard that the Chunin exams are going to be there~" He said in a sing-song voice.

Yume rolled her eyes. She took to the trees and started jumping from branch to branch, Jiraiya shouting at her to slow down.

"Come on you Old Pervert, if you can't keep up, I'll leave you behind!" She shouted back to him dodging a branch.

About a few minutes later, they were jumping side by side.

"So you were saying that the old snake is in Konoha?" He said seriously.

Yume nodded. "Yeah, last I heard from my Intel, he was in Suna. I left Suna, not three months ago. Something may be going down." She said as her eyes flashed gold for a brief second.

"Seriously, I posed as a civilian and the atmosphere was pretty tense." She paused in thought.

"There is a kid that has the one-tail in him." She finally said.

Jiraiya snapped his head towards her and nearly ran into a tree doing so.

"Really now? That's not too surprising. The Kazekage's kid huh? That's gotta be rough." He said as he shook his head.

Yume rolled her eyes and sped up.

"Yeah well that kid's not the only person that has a demon to deal with." She muttered, but Jiraiya caught what she said.

"You know…you have a nephew back in Konoha." He said softly.

Yume stopped abruptly and landed wrong on a branch, falling to the ground and staring up at the sky with an annoyed look.

"Yeah…weren't you his appointed 'Godfather' Old Perv?" She said as she sat up and rubbed her head.

She has heard many things from secret messenges that were sent to her by Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Naruto Uzamaki. _'It's a good thing that he took his mothers last name. The Namikaze name is to be feared. But we do have a bunch of enemies that could have easily picked him off if they ever found out.'_ She mused to herself.

Jiraiya jumped down and helped her up. He looked at her fondly as if she was the daughter he never had.

"You know that I travel a lot and I don't have time to take care of a kid." He said but Yume interrupted.

"But you were appointed though…you promised." She said as she turned her back on him.

"You could have easily taken care of him Yume." Jiraiya jabbed back.

She shook her head. "No I couldn't, not with the mission Minato **_and _**you assigned to me." She glared at him back.

_'Not to mention you dragged me into all of this. And you know I couldn't take care of him while on the missions I've been on…its all suicide missions that I have narrowly survived.'_ She finished in her thoughts.

When she received a message that Minato and Kushina were killed, She practically begged and pleaded with every message to Sarutobi to attend the funeral in disguise. He pressed that the mission she is on is crucial, and is not to return unless needed. Then she begged to go back to Konoha and retire from duty to raise Naruto. Again, she was rejected.

Then a thought crossed her mind. _'Was he praised as a hero? Surely he was raised like that. Sure the Kyuubi was sealed in him. Naruto is a guardian, the guardian of the Kyuubi and savior of Konoha. Minato and Kushina would have wanted that, right?'_ She thought.

As if her thoughts were spoken out loud, Jiraiya answered her unspoken question.

"I'm sure the kid has someone to take care of him. There were plenty of friends Minato trusted. Hyūga, Inuzuka, Nara… any of them could have easily taken him in and raised him as their own." He said grinning.

"Though I sort of wonder about the Hyūga though, the Inuzuka matriarch is a bit scary, and Shikaku probably thinks taking care of a kid is a drag." He chuckled.

Yume laughed. He was right. Maybe Naruto is raised with a good family that took care of him. She shouldn't have anything to worry about.

Right?

"All right Jiraiya, you have convinced me. I'm going back to Konoha. But with my changed appearance, no one would recognize me. Plus, they think I'm dead." She said as her smiled faded a bit.

"I think I should stay like this until the time is right. What do you think Jiraiya?" she asked looking back at him.

The man placed one of his hands underneath his chin.

"You could pull it off. But you have to be careful. You could easily be found out." He said slyly.

Yume smiled again.

"The only person that managed to find me as Yume Namikaze was you, Jiraiya, and it wasn't long until after three months you found me too." She said as she struck a little pose.

Jiraiya laughed. "That's true. No matter if you put on a henge or change your hair color, I recognize a Namikaze Chakra signature anywhere, not only that, I was the one who suggested that you become a great informer. Besides, I trained both Minato and you." He said clapping a hand on her nodded.

"All right…so… TO KONOHA WE GO!" She said to the skies.

* * *

There's your sneak peak! I'll let you minds go off in tangents and leave you in despair as you go insane. XD


End file.
